


feeling good

by fonety



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonety/pseuds/fonety
Summary: 1.Knock it knock it2.And cried All Hail!3.仅有一次4.All roads lead to farewell5.Lay dying6.欢迎豪勒先生的到来！Guest1.No Man's Land(by zhen)2.Not gay, once(by huan)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 短篇合集4 中文注意  
> 篇目顺序按照出本目录顺序

knock it knock it  
Erik & Charles

 

很琐碎，很讨人厌，就——噢，又停了下来。  
接着便心安理得地安静了一段时间，值得男人享受这一部分的愉悦。不合群本该是自己的过错，老实说他明白这一点，但情报线索就在房间中，所以更能说得上是上班时间；而真相对他又暂时并不那么重要，所以也姑且算为半分时间。这是最危险的阶段，人们习惯就这样在模棱两可的条件中将时间消耗干净，他们大多是这么做的，现在连他也不例外了。这应该停止，如果料定没办法获得他想要的那点线索就索性回去，回到三百米外快捷酒店楼上盯着铺满整墙的地图仔细考虑，而不是像现在这样干坐着无所事事留着最后一点黑啤不吞干净。  
细小的、惬意的琐碎喘笑声。那无端让人感到厌烦，是真的，艾瑞克·兰谢尔无法忍受这一点——尤其是他明白这是什么原因，那并非自己身旁有谁想发出这样的信号引得自己注意，而是无法控制地从远处外泄，而他轻松找到了答案。对方背对着自己坐在主桌边，身旁人猜测他还能喝不少下去，男人欣然答应了，所以他在哄笑声中也发出愉悦的哼声，微醺着并未注意自己的能力使所有人都感受到这细小的声音。艾瑞克盯着那个方向有一些时间了，往初即便是擦肩而过的变种人同胞也无法让他主动在意，这比感应到如果身边有“玻璃”存在更加令人唾弃和恐慌，他们不仅携带病菌遭人诅咒并且将造成死亡，所经之处尽是不幸和反抗的凄惨屠场，所以艾瑞克·兰谢尔索性就让自己成为残暴的典范，在这之前他要解决一个人类中的罪魁祸首，而他必定需要某种帮助。  
这就是令人无奈地、无法割舍的幸运夜晚。他想早早走开因为自己受够了那个能够心灵感应的变种人不停歇的快乐精神，传导在自己脑中使得自己也步态不稳。但这也无疑透露出那个男人的强大，有必要的话他会需要他，所以艾瑞克陷入停滞中。  
最后一次，声音又响了起来，这次男人被推动轮椅绕着桌边游走，嘴上将自己建立学校的功绩放在嘴边夸夸而谈，赢得了一些掌声后男人大声地开口：“谢谢，也欢迎大家来泽维尔学校参观！还有那些慷慨的资助，我应当为各位再次表达谢意。”  
艾瑞克·兰谢尔转身便要离开了。这听起来无比荒唐，他的目标，混迹在人群中冷笑着的暗杀对象靠拥挤的场面促成了良好的伪装，此刻也为泽维尔学校的年轻校长鼓起了掌。这并非一定要受到制裁的对象，所以这出荒唐的社交景象最终使兰谢尔不耐烦。他推开门站在泛出灯光的窗外点起烟。他从不这么做，但至少会准备一包以防某些场合需要自己装作颓废的普通人一般。现在没由来得烦躁使他深吸口烟，腹腔中因为酒精感到未消散的暖意，就像是在等待某个契点但兰谢尔不愿承认，愚蠢，他想，纯粹虚度，他该走了。  
在他将烟头塞到垃圾桶上积雪的盘中时门被打开，那熟悉而亲切的声音打了个寒颤，自顾滑下坡道呼出一口气。  
“真是个糟糕的天气。”他自言自语道，“我以为你会在里面多等待一会儿，看来是我处理太慢了。我很抱歉，能让我去你的酒店里避寒吗？他们要打烊了。”  
艾瑞克揉搓烟头的力道加大了些。他不擅长和心灵感应者交谈，真的，被看穿的感受令人反胃，他认为对方理应知道这一点。艾瑞克·兰谢尔做出了些许猜想，姑且断定对方知道自己也是能力不可小觑的变种人之一。  
“你好。”艾瑞克说。  
“你好……今天天气很好（很差劲的应变，艾瑞克想），我想我们会有许多可谈的，艾瑞克·兰谢尔先生。”  
当然，他们谁也没提万磁王和X教授那档子事，如今社会有令人头疼和令人安心的两类变种人主义，这种划分在哪个族群都是如此，具体在变种人中就是兄弟会和X战警充满尖锐矛盾的纷争，不过这和纽约寒冷的下雪夜晚无关。

艾瑞克·兰谢尔所知道的是，当然，那是很多年后他才彻底明白的事——查尔斯并非两性都如愿接受。他早该察觉这一点，在艾瑞克让轮椅悬浮在雪地上不用令查尔斯费力地挪动时看着对方礼貌的笑容就该揣测，而查尔斯不会羞于对他承认。他们先聊了一些感情，艾瑞克·兰谢尔提到自己的旅行，查尔斯·泽维尔讲述了一些他的建校理念和成果，接着艾瑞克直白地打听起查尔斯投资人的事。  
“我知道那位先生并非纯粹为了教育而投资，但至少他这么做是出于善意。”查尔斯委婉地拒绝透露情报，“你的想法太激进了，艾瑞克。”  
“如果他诱奸未成年的话，”艾瑞克·兰谢尔冷漠地质问道，“是否就没有资格投资建校？”  
“当然，我的朋友，但我也不能因此把信息交出去，他是人类，为了一些利益愿意投资变种人的教育，这样再好不过。”查尔斯从椅背上努力撑起身朝身侧的艾瑞克凑近些，他抬起头认真地观察着新朋友的神情，“如果他违法了，就该让警察解决这一切。”  
“警察只是混账。”  
“只在少数情况下是。”查尔斯用拳头撞了撞艾瑞克的手肘，他已经深刻了解了艾瑞克·兰谢尔对社会的不满，而这靠只言片语来缓和远远不够。他另只手托在耳发边头歪向一侧，试图用更缓和的话题岔开令人不安的分歧。  
“你知道我会更倾向于自己移动，艾瑞克。”在艾瑞克·兰谢尔第三次听到这样直白的称呼而查尔斯并不改正后他放弃了紧皱眉头，也接受了在解释“只是这样更轻松”时查尔斯会坚持“这让人为难”，但并不同嘴上那样坚持。艾瑞克·兰谢尔也认为不应当让一路的话题显得单调，他试图寻找一些话题——这已经超过兰谢尔的社交习惯，主动寻求话题听起来已经是被关进集中营之前的学校经历了。  
他突然想到查尔斯·泽维尔第一眼见到自己的画面：一个人站在门外低头抽烟，脑中是深邃压抑的暴动，充满力量但是危险——他想到该如何解释：“我不抽烟。”艾瑞克说，尽管知道这种解释毫无意义。  
“啊，当然。”查尔斯显然对这个话题也出乎意料，“我是说……我知道你不常这样。”  
“那就是因为你了，”艾瑞克·兰谢尔无意识笑起来，“我刚才在想你始终不肯离开会让我的计划变得复杂，但你执意将派对举行到最后一刻，这让我们的计划都不太顺利。”  
“是的，并且我有义务‘监视’你安全回到自己的房间去，毕竟那些都是重要的股东，为此我甚至抛下了可爱的学生们——为什么不去我的学校看一眼呢，艾瑞克？”  
“那不是个好主意。”作为X战警最大的敌人——让万磁王知道他们的藏身之地这一点来说。  
“是啊，”查尔斯·泽维尔无奈地感慨道，“酒店最好，当然。”  
让查尔斯·泽维尔意外的是酒店里并没有安全的保护措施，他是说避孕套和润滑液，当然这比不上艾瑞克·兰谢尔在开门后被查尔斯询问那些工具都放在哪里时感到意外。他们僵持了半分钟，然后查尔斯扶着额头道了歉：“有棋盘吗？”他绝望地问。艾瑞克捂住腹部憋笑着弯下腰，在被对方狠敲腰肌后说有，查尔斯先爬上了床，艾瑞克靠在床沿，在决定第一步棋前他将手挡在差查尔斯眼前。  
“条件。”艾瑞克提醒他。  
这让查尔斯·泽维尔短暂地皱了下眉：“拜托，这不是生意，没有必要这么做。”但他还是将手放在了太阳穴边，屏气微合上眼——“现在你能听到了，但我保证下棋的时候不会偷看。”  
清晰的声音在脑海中闪过，这种感觉令人新奇：查尔斯的能力比其他变种人更令人惊喜，毫无疑问，艾瑞克还从未在脑海中听过如此清晰的指令，几乎能捕捉到对方暖流般的意识。  
“我需要用到你的能力，所以有必要赢下这一局。”艾瑞克说着率先动手了。查尔斯默不作声地盯着他看，这让兰谢尔暗自嘲笑，挖掘自己目的的心灵感应者前一秒还在承诺自己不会偷看自己在棋局上作弊。五回合后查尔斯像是找到了答案，他的神色变得凝重，直白来说便是明显的拒绝。  
“不行。”  
“什么不行？”  
“这几乎是侮辱了，艾瑞克，我不能那么做。”查尔斯·泽维尔严肃地抱紧双臂。  
艾瑞克耸耸肩：“那么教授，你的能力还用来做些什么？总不会所有的求助者找到你都只希望你帮他们找找宠物。”  
“也可以找一些错失的记忆，但是操控人类的思想让他们听命于‘我们’——这一切绝不能发生，万磁王。”查尔斯警备地紧盯对方，“我会阻止你。”  
艾瑞克将屋内的金属握在了手中。这并非完全的愤怒，虽然在他第一次听说有与自己为敌并且是旗鼓相当的变种人对手时就已经怒不可遏。但他并没有料到查尔斯·泽维尔的存在会有多么特别——在他看着这特别的男人的时候，他的眼睛是蓝色，头发是黑色，常见；而查尔斯将手放在了太阳穴边，看起来也蓄势待发——唯此一人。万磁王紧盯着他，同棋盘一样陷入无言的僵局。  
大约半分钟后，查尔斯叹了口气放下抬起的左手：“我该回去了。”  
“什么？”  
“你看，没有避孕套也没有润滑液，这算不上什么友善的邀请。”  
“我认为你该明白这不是这种意义的邀请，”艾瑞克停顿了下，“虽然摊牌身份也并非本意。”  
“我以为一切都还算美好，在酒吧里遇到一颗令人着迷的头脑，身材很好，恰巧是你生命中最糟糕的敌人。”查尔斯·泽维尔咬牙后靠回了床背，又悻悻地擅自盖上被子，“明天一切又照常发生的时候我该如何向学生解释？”  
艾瑞克·兰谢尔同样短暂模拟起他向部下提到自己和查尔斯·泽维尔意外地初次见面的场景：没什么特别不同，只是他们一开始产生了一种荷尔蒙的性冲动，然后察觉一些隔阂远比身体纠缠严肃，所以他们端正姿势坐在床上假惺惺地下棋，然后在不经意间查尔斯·泽维尔霸占了一半的床铺，心安理得地闭上眼。  
但我明天还是会去干掉塞巴斯蒂安·肖，艾瑞克想。他坐立在原处犹豫是否就该躺下，在他几乎决定今晚就离开纽约去找肖复仇的瞬间查尔斯烦躁地为自己转了个身。  
“该死，”查尔斯说，“你还躺不躺下？”  
明天还是会去干掉塞巴斯蒂安·肖，然后兄弟会要进攻华盛顿。艾瑞克·兰谢尔将手指肆无忌惮地插在查尔斯柔软的发丝间，他终于闭上了那让人分心的蓝眼睛，这让艾瑞克有了公正客观的态度去评判这一场意外：  
——他们不能操，现在不行，艾瑞克·兰谢尔第一次为自己毫无准备的生活感到些许后悔。他闭上眼，在查尔斯·泽维尔第二天醒来前必须离开，更快地发动进攻，所以距离万磁王真正和充满正义的对手初次见面还剩最后一晚的时间，是时候短暂地休息一下，查尔斯·泽维尔对他道了声晚安。  
战争前夕不过如此了。

 

==FIN==


	2. Chapter 2

And cried All Hail!  
Magneto & ProfessorX

 

“我还是觉得这，嗯……哈，不可思议。”他喘口气挣扎着翻过身，艾瑞克·兰谢尔也不知道作何思考把被褥主动盖上后背，他们满足地躺下，安然自若，对激烈的性事赞赏有加。查尔斯比起平常尤为兴奋，当然了，这不仅是和做爱有关虽然这场活动是他目前最为享受的——大概——等到幸福感退却之后他才能确定。但别的理由更能支撑这个理由，他侧过头趴在枕头上，这才想到那个不算重要的前提。  
“所以，我真的就是你遇到的第一个变种人？”  
“我以前从没设想过……‘同类’这件事。”兰谢尔靠在床板低下头，他将手盖在查尔斯的肩膀上，脑中回放着他们的紧密贴合还有——他记得查尔斯宣称自己大学毕业，但略过了年龄的部分——这让处境变得危险，意识到时已经为时过晚，就同现在，查尔斯·泽维尔享受地支起上身，现在他们又和关系发生到床笫之前一样了。  
查尔斯语气中带有独特的骄傲：“所以是我更胜一筹，多亏能力的特别，虽然我快要忘记普通人类思考的方式——但当我第一次能力展现的时候就明白了，就像你在学习走路的时候双腿无力却不得不接受训练，那之后就再正常不过。”他伸了个懒腰，擅自戳了戳艾瑞克裸露的上臂：查尔斯知道艾瑞克·兰谢尔总是回避这类接触，和行人意外接触甚至习惯皱起眉，但那样的神态也足够迷人了，令人迷恋的，从出众的外表到令人振奋的能力，艾瑞克·兰谢尔再次扫到他充满热情的目光时沉默着用手摁在他的额头上推远了些。  
“训练，没错。”艾瑞克冷笑道。  
查尔斯立即摇头：“不，抱歉我不是有意让你想起，也没有试图对比。我希望你理解不仅仅是我们需要帮助，还有更多无辜的同胞遭受排挤和困扰，而如果你只能眼睁睁看着这一切发生的话太过残酷了。”  
“你想要怎么做？”兰谢尔问道。  
“我想尽人所能是最好的，既然我们是最早了解现状的变种人就该为自己和同胞争取权利……比如从教育做起，只要充满希望。”  
“这就是你所能想到的，查尔斯……标志性的大学生。”  
这令查尔斯感到羞愧。他不允许自己被当作学院派偷生的年轻人看待，他猜艾瑞克甚至考虑了自己竟然还未成年这一点——不过他也仅仅是刚过成年，却一定要做出饱经折磨的深厚阅历。当然，这一点也是令人着迷的部分，查尔斯·泽维尔曾经猜到自己过于泛滥的好心会使自己投入到错误偏执的迷恋里，艾瑞克的出现几乎是最好的证明了。  
在他想反驳的时候，查尔斯·泽维尔凑上前去，他需要向艾瑞克证明关于种族的话题远深于自己努力至今的学生视角，它们是深刻并值得为之付出的。他正欲开口展现通篇大论，艾瑞克不耐烦地吻了他——他们嘴唇贴合到一起，这让泽维尔立即噤了声。一方面他们需要一场激烈的辩论，留给查尔斯参与以色列实验室研究的日子只有两个月，他对艾瑞克此后的安排全然不知；另一方面他觉得差不多该开始下一场性行为，反正他们明天无事可做，如果下棋看书会让人愉快那么和艾瑞克·兰谢尔做爱也一样，在艾瑞克最无防备的时候体会对方脑中喷涌的兴奋因素，那种感觉就如同——  
先是学会行走，然后了解语言，五官的体会逐渐成熟，然后某一天查尔斯习惯和周身人的大脑作伴。那令人恐惧，令自己看上去无所不知，人类的交际变得乏味，一直到艾瑞克·兰谢尔坐在实验室中泰然自若地在空中让硬币在指尖环绕。他大约无比熟练所以无意识地思考时也在这么做，在查尔斯屏气靠近时做出戒备的眼神，然后第一次体会到查尔斯的能力在他大脑中施展时震惊的感受。  
现实意外会和他设想中的不全一致，查尔斯想。在他意识到自己正肆无忌惮地穿梭在兰谢尔纪律森严的大脑中十足享受的时候，艾瑞克从震惊逐渐转为适应，他比常人理解得更快，在查尔斯为自己的鲁莽道歉后凝重地审视了他一遍。  
他想，就是这样了，他们可以不谈别的，但至少需要同一场摆上棋子的对局，他们急需这个。

事件在艾瑞克·兰谢尔正式得知查尔斯只有十七岁时开始演变。他们先是对于虚伪的隐瞒产生了一场矛盾，有关于道德和社会包容性的激烈辩论，然后艾瑞克·兰谢尔生气地操了他——这件事直到五十年后也没有使他道歉，兰谢尔将之称作查尔斯的阴谋最好的展现。他们当然成了最契合的朋友，不论是身份和气度都契合这一点，积极组建变种人同盟的行动也紧锣密鼓筹备中，然后意外发生。查尔斯·泽维尔在回想起令人心痛的部分时难免惋惜地皱紧眉头，坚持握紧了掌下的扶手。  
“我在十七岁时第一次遇到艾瑞克。”他这样带过，听起来完全不足以解释为什么剑齿虎会袭击金刚狼那破旧但至少求得安稳的房车，这让后者匪夷所思地紧盯着教授。  
“我没有加入你们的必要，不论那个叫万磁王的家伙有多么混蛋。”金刚狼不情愿地撇嘴。在他看来这个表面是学校、地下基地甚至停着一架超音速飞机的地方就是变种人事件中最荒诞的部分。他难以想象作为X教授的对手万磁王会多么混蛋，但就现状看这些武器足够他们暂时占领纽约。  
“你还有困惑的部分，而我可以帮助你，罗根。”X教授歪过头真诚地看着他，“为寻找自己的过去提供可能的帮助。”  
第一个接受他帮助的女孩是后来大名鼎鼎的魔形女。那是个迷人的能力，她可以在任何环境生存，坚强的性格将她塑造得更加独立。查尔斯·泽维尔对此十足骄傲，直到艾瑞克带走了她。他们在往后的时间还时常见面，查尔斯犹记得最近一次魔形女变成了万磁王的装扮进行演说，帮忙召集兄弟会的同伙——他事先察觉到了计划，而最后只在远处静窥一切自然地发生。如此看来他们并非完人，因为只争取胜负的心态太过、太过残忍了，泽维尔从不允许自己这么做。  
他在罗根决定留下时露出欣慰的笑容，而他会在牢狱中和万磁王谈到这个。命运并不会因为限制了艾瑞克·兰谢尔的作恶而产生彻底的改变，不容乐观的阴影始终笼罩着他们，当然。而他这样对罗根保证：“我们该心怀希望。”他说，“希望会一直存在，这不仅对变种人意义重大，它发生在任何值得的时刻。”  
“这最好别只是口头说辞，查尔斯。”金刚狼只是简单地搪塞回去。  
死亡离他很近。  
在这之前还有令他更加绝望的部分。他不能保证学校中的变种人青年们的绝对安全，而营救教授的最后机会迫在眉睫。这几乎是最后了，他本以为该如此，飞机从天上被击落后下坠，没有生还率，还未正式对他心爱的琴·葛雷坦白。  
然后，罗根也并不知晓查尔斯·泽维尔最后的安危。至少他曾经是个如此伟人，落得平静的结局也不为过。只是这一点他无法确认，如果没有查尔斯·泽维尔提醒他——

当它减速的时候，一切发生得很快，他听到周身人紧张的喘息。  
不紧不慢地，那个罪大恶极令人头疼的身影正不知羞愧地抬起手挡在眼前。金属规律地服从了他，向这个从不相信希望只专注现实的男人低头。他听到风暴侥幸地舒了口气，这时罗根感到一阵眩晕，他头疼地在心中咒骂了两句现实的讽刺，想到查尔斯·泽维尔总是盲目相信希望时那笃定的神情。  
“这些家伙什么时候才能学会开飞机？”  
这家伙倒的确正露出志在必得的笑容。

 

==FIN==


	3. Chapter 3

仅有一次  
Magneto & ProfessorX

 

“我们今天只喝酒。”查尔斯大度地宣布。光是他手边就摆放着三五杯威士忌，在西彻斯特也有不少，那些是在英国求学的日子就带回贮藏的。年轻时染上的习惯往往影响深远，这也可以称之为教育的精髓。他的第一瓶酒开在十七岁那年，这段故事常和人说起，关于他记忆中美好的事物——查尔斯乐于分享，而斯考特·萨默斯早听过无数次，他端正心态靠在了吧台边，为了防止查尔斯被人群牵绊到主动担任起了防卫工作。  
查尔斯仍不知悔改地用自己的兴趣引诱镭射眼：“我收到了罗根的消息。他还是该在任务的间隙学会放松，所有女士都能从他身上体会到孤独后有人依靠的膜拜心情。”  
“他上次偷了我的车走。”  
“至少还没偷走你的女朋友。”  
“教授。……说真的，查尔斯。”  
被众多头衔包围的变种人领袖无所谓地耸耸肩：“醉酒的人们都无辜。”  
他的X战警最得力的队长沉闷地叹了口气。他们身上背负着生死、潜在的战争、难以善终的命运，而查尔斯·泽维尔却对他们提出更加艰难的要求：活得再自然些。就好像人人都能够和他一样乐观，礼貌待人，坐在轮椅上也愿意和年轻人搭话调情。陌生人对他说：你好啊，老头子，这个年纪也出来跳舞？查尔斯·泽维尔乐见其成露出势在必得的笑容，他鼓励性地对陌生人的女友眨眨眼，看着情侣快乐地离开，斯考特正因搭讪烦躁地皱紧眉。  
“你也可以短暂地放松一下，艾瑞克还被关在监狱里呢。”查尔斯安慰道。  
“我很好，如果有机会的话我会的，”斯考特再一次叹气，他拿起教授手边的半杯液体灌入嘴中，“等到你安全回到西彻斯特。”  
这有点冒犯，就像公开在谴责查尔斯试图混入年轻人的行列，但年轻和他已有鸿沟。查尔斯无奈地抿起嘴，虽然有些伤人但并非真的记恨，因为下一位醉醺醺的好事者走上前了。查尔斯·泽维尔放任自己享受这些消遣。他安静钻进人们疯狂的脑中，短暂逗留看待过往，一部精彩的人生记事能使他振奋一整晚，这就是读心者永远不缺少谈资的秘密：他希望未来更多拥有读心能力的变种人在选择行业时可以考虑成为创作者，而不是拘泥于心理学家的狭隘门框，社会需要更多杰出的头脑。  
在此之前他还是宁肯心安理得地坐在校长的位置上。他的学生——最优秀的这一个，吻了吻凑近的女士后礼貌地疏远一些，弯下腰也和查尔斯开了几句玩笑，他醉醺醺的头脑让思维浮现出浪漫的步调，查尔斯乐于享受他人这般幸福的情感。  
“有什么新的进展想和我分享？”泽维尔问他。  
“拜托，别假装好人了查尔斯。最大的希望就是你别插手这事，我知道我们——”斯科特暂停了几乎脱口而出的谴责，酝酿了十秒，“有些复杂。”  
“你该幸运自己挣扎的情感经历，我们的队长总是魅力过人。”不过金刚狼也是，泽维尔暗自权衡了些许时间为男人的魅力做出选择，最后无情的现实让他用无奈的表情看待自己心爱的学生，“我能回忆起拥有这样幸运的复杂情感可要追溯到太久之前。”  
“二十岁？”  
“我猜只有十七岁，不是每个人都在规规矩矩的年纪步入大学。”查尔斯有些得意地回想起，“酒吧里坐着年轻人诵读垮掉派诗人的作品，文学系的学生会掀起桌子斗殴，姑娘们会主动请你喝酒。”  
他转过身颇有兴致地为斯考特介绍：“我是院系里最受欢迎的那一个。”  
“你说在那时候认识了艾瑞克·兰谢尔。”萨默斯在提起那个名字的时候难免下意识皱了下眉，愤怒在他心中隐隐燃起，查尔斯却镇定自若地继续怀念。他潦草地听过这段好几次，斯考特想，就在查尔斯·泽维尔训练X战警作战、教会他们如何做个正确的人时，他不断重复提起变种人之间的残杀最为可悲，即便是万磁王也需要怜悯。  
这当然意味着首先他是一个残忍的人，他的思想过于激进，任何拥有这样偏执想法的领导人物都会带来一些潜在的悲剧。教授端正自己的态度冷咳一声，但同时，关于变种人应有的危机意识他也存在合理的部分，这是我们可以使他回心转意的重要机会。  
有机会将他揍到能听我们劝告这一点就已经希望渺茫，教授。风暴小声提醒道。  
当然，所以我们只能先战胜他。我们不得不战胜艾瑞克，这样才有机会赢取机会共存，而非互相的毁灭。查尔斯坚定地握紧放在扶手上的拳头，满意地看着X战警们穿上制服感慨万千。  
他想起这曾是他们探讨一同创造的，但艾瑞克，某种意义上说，抛弃了所有人。  
“就是这个混蛋艾瑞克·兰谢尔，他——”斯考特脚步不稳地半身趴在吧台上，“他有什么吸引人？魔形女死心塌地地和他一起战斗，还有更多变种人同胞。”  
查尔斯在听到令人怀念的名字是难掩感慨的心情：“这是一些陈年旧事，但我们曾经生活得很快乐。”  
“看起来远比现在快乐，她也十分坎坷。”  
“那个时代不太容许我们自由地选择。”查尔斯·泽维尔承认，“但她做出了自认为正确的选择，自由本该不早不晚地到来，艾瑞克向她许诺得太早了。”  
这么说你十七岁就认识了一个混蛋。斯考特·萨默斯心想，和琴·葛雷对万磁王复杂的评判如出一辙。  
“不尽相同，”查尔斯回答他，“一些机缘巧合我们去到以色列，那是个美妙的时刻，他也无法否认，年轻总是这样，梦想都是激烈的、包容的、寻求同类的靠近。”  
“那下次，不如你和他一起叙旧，在监狱里。”斯考特荒唐地咧开嘴大笑，“和老朋友在监狱中安安静静地见面！他们还为你制作了一款特殊的轮椅。你感觉怎么样？”  
“我感觉被冒犯，你喝醉时候真让人困扰，”查尔斯·泽维尔哼了一声，他拍了拍斯考特后背让对方站起身，他们可以摇摇晃晃往外走，“我想，斯考特，是时候和这样来酒吧尝鲜的日子道别了。我认为——抱歉，我，我有点醉，下一次探访你会需要和我一起去。到时候你会见到我们气氛融洽、相谈甚欢的场景，我会骂他是你们年轻人口中的‘拆迁商’，还有‘铁皮报废狂’，然后他会愤怒地涨红了脸对你怒视。”  
“我他妈迫不及待等待那个时候了，教授。”他的孩子在他身后走着，不时主动扶在身后的握柄前进。那动作虽被夺去了掌控权但十分温馨，教授满足地接受了。

“你来这里，说明外面有麻烦事发生了。”万磁王轻松地翘起腿，身后靠着透明的玻璃椅背。  
“闭嘴，艾瑞克。”X教授说。  
“是你那软弱的计划中哪里出了问题？”兰谢尔询问道。  
从一开始便是错误的。年轻时候他们在枯燥的中情局待命也能交谈数小时，从查尔斯第一次看到对方绿色深邃的眼睛时觉得那充满吸引力的强大变种人精神魅力无穷。而当他们下起第一盘棋，喝上第一杯酒，他们第一次在脑海中激烈地争辩变种人应处于的立场，查尔斯·泽维尔会对学生们说：我明天就去告诉艾瑞克他恶劣的品位和玩笑多么无趣。  
时间到了，他坐在艾瑞克·兰谢尔面前，挣扎着平复自己凝重的心情，开口道：“别开玩笑了，艾瑞克，我需要知道你的手段。”  
“当然，你来这里只会因为这个。”艾瑞克无所顾忌地摊开手，“我们只聊这个……这样最好，查尔斯。”

 

FIN


	4. Chapter 4

  
Magneto & ProfessorX

 

“现在，”他说，“你有无数的理由教训我了。你曾经承认一切结局都有因果，惩罚是罪有应得，所以一切就那样结束了。”他将双腿伸直，舒展开眉头——很快地，在一瞬间他便适应了所发生的一切，并为此暗自叫好。没什么比时下更适合对查尔斯道一声问候，对方沉着脑袋被推到透光的塑料牢狱中央，人类退了出去，艾瑞克围在他身边打转。  
“老实说，这使我十分欣喜，我的老朋友，”艾瑞克继续说，“我早觉得每天假装冥思是件浪费时光的没趣事，然后你就出现了，看来人类中也有主动向我示好的部分。那再好不过了，因为看看你，我可完全能够猜到你会有什么反应。”  
他弯下腰，凑在查尔斯耳后，神情坚定地看着塑料牢狱外监视员的眼睛。他当是充满愤怒与复仇的怨恨，但此刻仍伪装成慢条斯理的老囚犯，用语言指引查尔斯抬眼看向他们。  
“你会说——闭嘴，艾瑞克。”艾瑞克倏地站直，“为什么我能完全知道你的想法，在你是精神控制者的情况下？当然了，没有人会这么写书，没有人对年老的你我有性格上的兴趣，他们只能猜测：X教授会怎么做？所以你落得现在的结果，查尔斯，当他们不把你当作朋友看，你就是他们的敌人。”  
艾瑞克向后退开两步，好笑地盯着老朋友佝偻的背影双手抱在叠起的膝盖上。他不全然能看清查尔斯颓废的身影，所以眯起眼睛仔细审视着对方。他从对方身上察觉到失落与悔恨的气息，还该有些不耐烦，毕竟他们争锋相对的时间已经太长了，谁能阻止他们停下一些无谓的纷争？艾瑞克将囚服袖口整理了下，这是谈话已经结束的暗示，查尔斯没有被带离原地。  
他猜测，当然也是十分确信，查尔斯将在不短暂的时间里和他相处一阵了。这并非因为查尔斯·泽维尔身穿和他同样的白色囚服，而是根据查尔斯的沉默寡言：他的身后没有成群的学生，他的脑中空荡一片、使艾瑞克与对方相处时感受到前所未有的放松，查尔斯·泽维尔依旧低垂着脑袋。  
大约三小时后艾瑞克沉默着站起身。他走到不设防的X教授身后，将塑料轮椅转向自己的座椅位置，查尔斯抬头看了他一眼，看着艾瑞克痛恨他在人类面前展露弱势的谴责神色，他抱憾地舒口气，就在艾瑞克眼前睡着了。

规律的一天：准时睁开眼，早餐，看书，健身，看书，午餐，冥想，看着对方冷漠地发呆。艾瑞克·兰谢尔仔细留意了两天，认为健身和看书的时间可以稍微调换，其他无变，查尔斯·泽维尔和他多年来的生活习惯实在一如既往地雷同，这总让兄弟会对X战警们的偷袭出其不意：要知道，如果指挥者都同时起床、同时下班，那么所有的战斗都同预演的排场那般容易理解。但和表演不尽相同，所谓对抗的规律是他们在较量中伴随着血与性命磨合出的结果，用血腥盖过了艺术，所以结果只剩下受人谴责的暴行，这成为了艾瑞克被关进人类监狱的理由，也总有一天成为查尔斯的。  
教授最终不堪忍受万磁王在思维中张狂的笑声。他总是异想天开，在自己的脑中建立荒唐的乌托邦帝国，充斥着暴力与血腥的镇压，还有仅剩变种人后举国欢腾的热闹场面。他的第一声斥责发生在第三天清晨起床，没有学生和护工帮助想要穿衣下床仍旧是件困难事，更别说比自己更早起身的万磁王此刻正用审视的眼光紧盯自己。  
“你还是放弃了双腿。”他说。  
“想想这也是谁促成的好事。”查尔斯撑起身，清晨的乏力让他已经习惯的动作变得勉强，在仅靠人工灯光调控的密室里判断时间只有依赖于生理习惯，而他怀疑拥有控制欲的万磁王会比自己更加精确，“现在几点？”  
“你的早餐该被端进卧室了，”艾瑞克说，“麦片？”  
“我和孩子们一起用餐。”  
“那让我们换一种假设：琴·葛雷那个女孩从你眼前走过，对你微笑着打招呼，然后你去检查她的脑袋里那个寄生的危险家伙是否破坏了牢笼。”  
“这不会让我感到羞愧。”查尔斯·泽维尔不耐烦地打断了他，努力撑坐上了轮椅。不论如何艾瑞克还是将未被人类改造完全的牢狱中唯一的床位让给了他，难以想象充满威严的万磁王正坐在椅子上睡着是怎样的画面，但看上去他比昨天更有精神刁难老对手。  
艾瑞克用讽刺的口吻寒暄了几句，转身继续研究他摆放在长桌上的老书卷了。查尔斯按压住额头低沉下去。他宛若溺水般困难地想要收拢自己的变种能力：用来相互感知的能力此刻只能接触到艾瑞克·兰谢尔一人的意识，想法被禁锢在牢狱房间内，同人类感冒时的迟钝让他额头发热。  
他就着僵硬的姿势保持了十分钟，兰谢尔总算不耐烦地从书桌后站起身，绕到他眼前。  
“你太吵了，泽维尔，呼吸声不该超过翻页。”他谴责说。  
“我现在又聋又瞎，除了你谁都感觉不到，艾瑞克，闭上你那聒噪的嘴。”查尔斯说，“我不想和你争吵。”  
“但也无法和好，”被点名的兰谢尔习惯性地将银白短发捋到脑后，站到查尔斯身侧，“我有更长时间没有碰过金属。”  
“至少你可以幻想撬动地球的磁场把自己挪出去。”  
“我就知道你会为我带来不少好点子，”万磁王咳了一声，“好极了，查尔斯，那今天我就这么做。有什么在我离开这里之后需要帮你传达的？”  
让斯考特就在大门口再把你击退关回这里。  
兰谢尔狠瞪了眼教授，那双深邃眼睛轻易便略过对方汹汹气势，重新陷入悔痛的沉思中去了。  
在万磁王看来，显然地——X教授被人陷害，被关进原本用来制裁自己的牢房中是理应的现实之举。人类的忌惮心总是如此无情，当和平主义暂且不被看重，自会有千百法律赋予拘束少数人的权利，查尔斯·泽维尔也无法幸免。他猜测查尔斯·泽维尔终有办法联系到外界的X战警赶来解围，但在这之前还需装作无能为力地等待。于此听来便像个荒唐的竞赛：他们互相帮助时或许可以解围，但在率先逃脱后的第一件事便是将对方关进这所人类巧妙设计的牢房中。如果是万磁王做到了这一点，他甚至愿意每周抽出一些时间陪伴对方下棋，说真的，尽管查尔斯·泽维尔已经成为他无数次手下败将但这项运动仍被长久推崇，作为所有赌注中唯一无害的一种。  
“在我离开这里之前，我会问最后一次，查尔斯。”万磁王说，“你真的不和我下棋？”  
“在这时候，绝不，艾瑞克。”查尔斯斥责他，“当你被当作囚犯对待，”  
“这场误解让你蒙羞了，我的朋友？”艾瑞克冷哼出声，“误解从一开始就伴随着变种人诞生。”  
“将你关押是让人冷静的暂时之举，犯错的并非只有人类。”教授辩解道。  
“还有你？”艾瑞克反问他。  
查尔斯侧过头否认：“还有时局。”  
大约僵持了五小时。泽维尔在对方无声的帮助下度过一整晚，此刻躺在床褥上，兰谢尔背靠座椅将后背抵在床沿方向，教授能够清楚看到对方脖颈被注射基因抑制剂的痕迹。  
“艾瑞克。”泽维尔在关灯后的一片黑暗中询问他，“华盛顿哪个公园最适合下棋？”  
“最中心的那一处。”兰谢尔在黑夜中回答他，“我们该去那里。”  
查尔斯·泽维尔难以回答。他在第一瞬间涌出的回答是：是的，我们明天就去那里。可这更适合作为理想的最后一步，暂且他想说：但愿我们都活到那时候。所以查尔斯在深夜用思想回复艾瑞克·兰谢尔，不在乎对方是否还醒着，他缓慢地回答：祝你我好运，艾瑞克。

 

==FIN==


	5. Chapter 5

Lay dying  
Erik & Charles

 

“噢，嗨，我不知道你会来。”  
这属于理所当然的范畴，大卫·豪勒明知却生硬避之的反应已经十分熟练，兰谢尔没有拆穿，简单颔首走进了玄关。  
起初他推荐对方别在玄关放上地毯，老套且不便打理，装修风格用德国的样式最为舒适；尤其是对于他这样行动不便的住户，当然，尤其是对于他的行动不便，这永远该是放在首要考虑的部分；但是英国人宁肯直截地拒绝他的提议，甚至摆出一副令人不快的脸色，显然对于查尔斯来说“温馨”永远是第一位，既然曾经居住的奢华风格让他存有一些怀念，那客厅里就该挂满流苏和方格毯。厚地毯上毛茸茸的舒适感透过脚底，但这不会有多适合轮椅滑过，再一次，艾瑞克的工程脑中总是过分关注这些便捷了。当他提出种种意见后产生了些许无法调和——查尔斯不愿意退让，艾瑞克也一如既往不放弃，所以他们说好，实际上两人都有这样的想法，他们办了产权，交房那天同时打开主卧室的窗户，对着对方想要嘲笑地狠瞪一眼。  
但在这切实发生的那一刻，一切却不像他们想象的那样理所当然。查尔斯·泽维尔理应有一个幻想中普通又可爱的邻居，圣诞节的时候会互相送礼串门、感恩节时邀请对方到自己家中一同喝酒，这一切要发生在基于艾瑞克·兰谢尔是自己邻居的前提下实在太糟糕了，难以想象。  
所以他遗憾地说：“我还以为自己会更兴奋点儿呢。”  
艾瑞克挑眉看着他，显然也没有装作趾高气昂的闲情：“哪种兴奋？”  
“给邻居打招呼，或是单纯嘲笑你居然真的在我隔壁买了房子这种事。”查尔斯叹了口气，“你喜欢吗？”  
“很难说明，但这样看到你并不让人过瘾。”  
“的确如此！现在看来我们都有些低估距离的意义了。”这点也正是查尔斯所感同身受的。他和艾瑞克·兰谢尔见面的时间本就甚少，为何需要一墙之隔、又或是需要打开窗户大声呼叫的距离？兰谢尔趁着自己还足够年轻（算是）做出他习惯性的姿势用双手保持住平衡就这样腾空移动过去，查尔斯退后两步想要为他挪出位置，但轮椅被心怀不轨的万磁王控制在了原地。查尔斯无奈地看着对方大张旗鼓地踩在自己崭新的窗檐上，故作专心地拍拍框架测试承重力度。  
“你得出了什么结论？”  
艾瑞克满意地点点头：“德国工艺。”

他们最后知道了大卫·豪勒的故事，难以想象这样惊人的消息查尔斯·泽维尔甚至未曾和伟大友谊至上的万磁王提及，他们的关系或许“不过如此”了，众人怀疑万磁王会因此动怒，他的情绪起伏多变，绝不局限于只操劳自己的事。但查尔斯会有自己的手段，比如在他学院中执行任务、至今未曾表明身份的核心人物。  
皮特罗·马克西莫夫被叫去执行某个机密任务的时候他几乎兴奋得在空中旋转，速度很快，带动周身风向，为此查尔斯身形不稳地晃了晃。  
“首先，作为机密部队的第一人，你要学会稳重。”他无奈地奉劝。  
“稳重是野兽他们的事，我以为你会更想看到我活跃在前线的样子。”他耀武扬威地展示起自己充分锻炼的臂膀，查尔斯不置可否地耸了耸肩。当然，他是出于完全的信任交给皮特罗这个特别的任务。那是和平到来之后，距离天启的骚乱有一些年份，皮特罗·马克西莫夫将自己的亲兄妹安全护送到纽约，然后查尔斯·泽维尔在梦中听到某种求救声——他以为那是琴，他的姑娘虽然成功驯服了自己超常的能力但仍需要引导，穿着单薄的睡衣查尔斯想自己现在可算是斯考特·萨默斯最不欢迎在夜间看到的潜入者了，推开门时他看到斯考特安稳躺在床上，凤凰端坐在床铺另一边，紧抱着双臂轻轻喘息。  
教授，你听到了吗？  
查尔斯无言坦承。  
我们该找回他。一个迷失的孩子，一个憧憬着，或是自卑的……她的形容暂且停止。  
琴·格蕾罕有地看着这样的查尔斯，他实在善于掩藏，以至于凤凰至今才发现那些蕴含在现实之中的些许浅显道理。  
查尔斯并非那么完美，当然，他时常忧心忡忡。在夜晚听到那声痛苦的求救后他当即决定这么做，如果面对现实是艰难的事，那也是常有、不得不接受的结果，同他们接受缓慢走向平静与充满希望的未来一样，一些早有的准备可以缴械，他该迎接自己的那一份平静，但愿那会平静的到来——或许波澜也好。  
总而言之，在机密任务超时经过了四十七小时之后，马克西莫夫难得不准时地喘着气晚到天才学院的校门口。年轻人显然比他要羸弱一些，被塞在手臂中惊恐地踢打着，直到皮特罗大摇大摆走进学院，一些心灵感应者立即捉住他禁锢住的男孩思想中的非同寻常，或者说，那份特别的让他们感受到脑中刺耳的金属滑扯，那是能力的抗衡产生的对撞，孩子们难耐地捂住耳朵。  
“就是他，真的，你看，学校也的确存在，就听话些大卫——”  
“放我下来，暴力狂，你几乎把我的脊椎折断了！”  
“我们要赶路，”皮特罗无辜地撅起嘴，“如果我想要绕路去见旺达一面，和她交上的那个危险的男朋友较量一下就不得不把你加紧递送，就结果来说也不算太差，你还活得尚好，这在从前可是不容易的事。”  
“但你的台词过于邪恶、作为反派登场再合适不过了！”大卫·豪勒扪心斥责道，“你毁了我的生活——”  
“但从当事人的话中听来，我像是在执行一次伟大的营救任务，孩子的话可没有校长算数。”  
“‘国王’会保护我！”  
“你听，问题所在。”皮特罗一路走来挥挥手赶走了一路好奇张望的学生们，有人试图碰碰大卫·豪勒在空中挣扎的手但被对方尖叫着拍开；他最终在校长室门前站定冷静咳嗽一声。  
“那么，我的父亲真的就在门后面。”豪勒闷闷地踢了脚皮特罗的小腿。  
“如果你下手再重些，答案就是‘不’了。我们从没听说过他有什么儿子，就像万磁王有那么一两个私生子那样不靠谱……”他感到一阵迟来的困惑，这个比喻听起来并不完全离谱，“呃，总而言之，是的，他是变种人世界中最好的教授，也理应是最好的父亲。”  
“他能治好我吗？那些声音、人影，一些反胃的画面……别开门！”豪勒死死握住把手，“我该如何介绍自己？”  
“他是你父亲，如果他真的是好父亲，大卫，那么他当知道自己孩子所有事。”皮特罗心有顾忌地推开门，“教授理当如此。”

兰谢尔只听说一些足以改变变种人领袖生活的事情正在发生。他想，这终究归结于查尔斯·泽维尔自己的错，一定是因某个意外导致，对方张开深邃的蓝眼睛竭力劝导，而情形日趋危机。  
除非一切为查尔斯不愿主动提及的惊天内幕，否则在艾瑞克耳边总会露馅。他的好友自从失去头盔的隔阂后兴致勃勃地重现起曾经日夜攀谈的场景，他们在脑中对话，几乎达到——频繁的地步，而查尔斯·泽维尔乐于占据兰谢尔几乎所有空闲时间的兴致依旧不减，只要他们交流就总该有某处露馅。而这次谣言比慌张的掩饰更早到来，兰谢尔隐约猜测自己应当回一趟西彻斯特，他该迫不及待欣赏那些谣传中“慌张匆忙的教授”，传言的中心话题是他至今诡异的单身感情栏目，还有一个难以揣摩的私生子。  
这让人倍感期待，艾瑞克·兰谢尔想，尤其在推测了一切发生的时间后他将有更大的优势对自己的老友揶揄，他们可以在下棋的时候聊这个，又或许上床之前，查尔斯会满怀激情又愧于回忆曾经那些试图掩盖的意外，一切随之变得温馨，兰谢尔会任由他缓慢地、沉浸在回忆中珍惜地叙述，他总该需要对立侧的倾听。然后，最终，一个查尔斯·泽维尔的私生子，不过如此了。  
在敲开门前他收敛起自己那些冷酷无情的想法，试图用最为优秀、富含品位的反派英雄身份登场。没有了披风和头盔的战斗形象至少他还为自己选定了灰色西装，想象着门内是穿戴整齐的蓝色套装教授。  
门铃响起，接着是悉悉索索跑下楼的声音，脚步稳在玄关犹豫地停下，脑中传来高频嘈杂的声响，充斥着一人的对话，接着扩充到百人之巨，脑海中叫嚣着远离门背后的艾瑞克·兰谢尔，逃离一切危险——艾瑞克不耐烦地扯开大门。  
“如果你不再像年轻时候愿意从窗户进来，那就礼貌地敲门，艾瑞克。”  
“复仇者们可没有给万磁王管理条例写上‘不能破坏教授的大门’这一条。”  
“但他们禁止万磁王破坏任何教授的私人物品，你会得到应有的惩罚，”查尔斯在二楼的书房睁开眼，愉快地摆上棋盘，“你眼前的是大卫，现在一切都揭晓了。”  
兰谢尔若有所思地扫视了青年的全身。他看上去仍被脑海中无数的意见困扰，带有警惕与仇恨地看着自己。  
豪勒怀揣着众多思绪气势羸弱地警告他：“是你毁了X教授的生活。”  
“我们都抱有悔意，”兰谢尔无谓地踏进门槛，让人难以想象一个与障碍物为仇的教授家门口竟然有如此碍眼的门槛，艾瑞克几乎为此又要准备和执意增添无用装修的查尔斯对峙，他无心回应身边大卫·豪勒的控诉。  
“如果你们不成为什么该死的变种人领袖，如果你就此平凡，我的生活本该就此普通而幸福。”他的脑中充斥着那些渴望的幻想：和真正的父亲查尔斯·泽维尔一同在学院中生活，他温柔的母亲会保护自己免受社区孩子们的追打，他的“国王”小狗不会失踪、不会染上毒瘾，那些声音和幻觉会远离他的生活，被封闭在心底层中的棺材里只剩下他一个，一切都会截然不同。而现在，任由他当做罪魁祸首的始作俑者只是继续走上楼。大卫拘谨地停留在楼梯前，显然他和泽维尔的关系并不同预想中亲切，兰谢尔感受到身后充满威胁的视线而不再停留回头看他。那是个孩子，现在正是大学中挥霍的年纪，而他一脸毒瘾上头的可怜模样。  
“我以为你会为此后悔，连一个从未涉足过你的生活的孩子也乐意为我伸张正义。”  
“正义是政府的宠物，我们暂且没有沦落到为政府工作的地步。”  
“当然，平等与自由。”查尔斯干下一口酒精，注视着兰谢尔在自己对面就座。  
“我是个糟糕的父亲。”他垂下头哀叹道，“甚至，我至今未对抛弃他的事实感到痛心。”  
“如果他的身上寄宿着难办的敌人，是的，你不得不这么做。”艾瑞克坏笑着，“但没错，你是个糟糕的父亲。”  
查尔斯埋怨地看着他：“在这一点上你无从教训。皮特罗兴致勃勃地买下了隔壁住宅，艾瑞克。”  
“你在说快银？”艾瑞克不在意地挑了挑眉，“你的X战警队伍中活跃的内部明星，仅此而已？”  
“噢，”查尔斯·泽维尔怔怔地看着对面因为提到孩子而内心陷入悔痛、表面烦躁的兰谢尔。他们本该在结束下棋活动后谈论这个，又或是上床前，但冲动令查尔斯泛起无限的好奇。他倾向前，用诚挚的眼神幸灾乐祸地紧盯对方，“你还不知道，是不是？”  
万磁王深感危机地皱起眉头，在接受对方主动的亲吻时思考着。  
哪里会使他们总是看起来相处恰到好处、人生直到结束不过半径八两？

 

==FIN==


	6. Chapter 6

<欢迎豪勒先生的到来！>  
Erik & Charles  
Logan Peter David Laura

 

“什么？”  
“‘什么’？”  
“不是这个。”他皱紧眉头，督促眼前无所事事的年轻人将吸管从嘴里拿出来，“你觉得地下室比阁楼更安全……什么，你向我搭讪，然后告诉我这个？”  
“你看起来无聊极了，老兄，虽然随意向陌生人搭讪是我不对，”但对方毫无诚意地耸了耸肩，并且加重了吸咬吸管的声响，“我认为你很可疑，不管是你随意坐在我的桌边还是紧盯着那排房子看这一点。有没有人告诉过你你第一眼看上去就是个毒瘾惯犯？”  
“我戒了，拜托，一年了！”他最为痛恨的话题被冒犯地提起，大卫当即反驳了。那男人的灰发实属罕见，应该是某种异能，变种能力，当然，这已经不是什么稀奇事——但并不妨碍大卫此刻心中的不快。  
穿着反光银色夹克的男人将饮料杯重重扣在桌上，单手撑到椅背后，审视着陌生来者仰起头，质问他：“所以，阁楼还是地下室？”  
“人们会把恐怖童话藏在地下室的卧室里，”大卫痛苦地猛地抽搐一下，在一瞬间接近失控地发生了短暂的位移，他看见桌子正对面的变种人惊异地睁大了眼睛——这一意外之后自然会妥善处理，让大卫回想起童年并不愉快的地下室经历并使他不快，“所以阁楼。”  
“你果然是外乡人，这里没有人会回答地下室——蠢蛋——”皮特罗倏地跳上餐桌，得逞般揪住对方领口，耀武扬威地举起拳头，“现在，说出你的目的。”  
“冲动不是什么好事，我也是变种人。”大卫说。  
“那我大概比你强点儿，是真的，整个社区的治安都依靠我。”皮特罗抬了下头。  
“我不这么认为，跑得快的家伙。”大卫不耐烦地抿起嘴唇，“为什么地下室的回答让我暴露了？”  
“老天，你简直是外星生物，”皮特罗夸张地惊叫出声，“这里是变种人社区里最权威的，是X教授和他的X战警的老巢，还有哪个变种人没从漫画里读到他拥有整个城市的地下系统？没人会想住战斗系统里。”  
“这我倒是十分清楚，”大卫放松地展开他的嘴角，诡异的表情让皮特罗感到不快地后背发凉，“我是来杀了查尔斯·泽维尔的，他在哪里？”  
这句发言需要花一些时间理解，皮特罗·马克西莫夫怔了怔，松开了他：“噢，所以，又一个。”  
“什么？”  
“听着，我想你是从大概北欧赶来的反派势力，所以对美国变种人的规矩不太明白。”皮特罗摆摆手，“我想你也没有看过他们加大印量给全世界普及的漫画手册，但我就是排在第一页的快银，拜托，我还特意挑了最酷的自制战斗服上镜，现在却又得重新解释一次。我不管你是因为什么原因赶来的，但是不必帮助万磁王向X教授复仇了，他们和解了，和——平——解决，住在一起，每天下下棋签签文件，对外通告五个月前就发出去了，连复仇者联盟都接纳了万磁王的英雄注册，为什么还是有像你一样的乡下人不断求证？”  
“不，我不是为了这个，万磁王……好吧，他很有名气，但这并不……”  
“‘这并不’？拜托老兄，兄弟会是最帅的！我说的是真的，因为X战警的假期实在太短了，谁能忍受成年之后却还过着学院派的生活？而你也不该轻视万磁王，虽然他死脑筋但至少也同意达成了变种人里最后的和解，”男人喘口气，“总之，因为一些原因我比别人拥有更多发言权，我想理由已经足够充分了。”  
“你是在说自己是万磁王的儿子这个秘密？”  
“噢我就知道那些编剧迟早会把这篓子捅给读者们，全都是为了印量，无比罪恶的金钱利益……等等，我有告诉他们吗？”马克西莫夫同梦中惊醒那样低头重新审视眼前来者不善的男人。他穿着运动衫，看上去没有什么好掩藏的悲愤身世，愤怒也不同常人那样明显，但无疑拥有特殊的独狼气质。  
所以，一切的答案对于皮特罗来说只需三维空间短暂的时间内便可得出：“你是读心者？”几乎是肯定的语气了。  
大卫·豪勒这才闲散地靠上身后的背椅。马克西莫夫对他的身世毫不知情，也仅仅能猜测出他的一部分能力，换言之，他现在拥有足够的优势与对方对抗。而大卫·豪勒并不急于一时地取得胜利，他的最终目标还待在自己无法探索到的地下室中安全避难，所以大卫冷静咳嗽一声，决定用最直截的办法达成目的。  
“在这里还有一个惊喜的巧合，我猜你会喜欢——或者不会？”  
“天啊，你可能是将近两年内的反派里废话最多的那一个。”皮特罗不耐烦地抱紧双臂，居高临下地看着他。蓝色的眼睛，十分纯净的蓝色，是一瞬间吸引住旁人值得赞叹的特征：坚毅的神情，颧骨有不明显的外突，还有明显鲜艳的唇色……抱歉？皮特罗·马克西莫夫正想加速时间再多端详一下，对方的声音却打破维度捉住了皮特罗的速度：它抓住他，在他的脑中回响。  
“有趣的是，你是X教授最大的宿敌的儿子，而现在，这虚伪的教授不愿意承认的后代就站在你眼前了。”  
皮特罗·马克西莫夫不敢置信地睁大眼。  
“是真的。”大卫·豪勒先生轻松地笑着，他按照记忆中见过的剪影将手指抵在太阳穴处，微微皱起眉头，紧盯住皮特罗·马克西莫夫——现在他们一样了。

坏事会伴随着趣事发生。在马克西莫夫脑中闪过一些歪理的时候，计划的结果往往出乎他意料地差劲——比如在X战警中立功这件事。自从他和旺达·马克西莫夫分开回到了兄弟会中，却恰好赶上了万磁王和X教授和解的那一天。昔日的偶像们重归于好虽是件值得庆祝的大事，但这将意味着合并后的新X战警面临裁员与新制度建立的前景，换而言之，就业条件苛刻，在变种人族群也不例外。他现在急需巩固自己不可动摇的地位，这关乎于下一期和下下期主要角色介绍中是否自己还出现在主要角色里。  
但显然，这样切实的理想也难被实现。  
“走开。”他说着不耐烦地踹了脚墙壁，被蹲在门边的守卫狠瞪了眼。身后是身份可疑的大卫·豪勒——自称是查尔斯·泽维尔的儿子，但说真的，泽维尔教授的孩子？这太超乎想象以至于皮特罗一直未曾考虑过此类可能性，就同他也曾不敢奢想自己和大名鼎鼎的恐怖分子万磁王会有何联系。但至少对方拥有可与狂妄自称比肩的实力，和自己同样是欧米茄级别的变种人，对方简单手拎着运动背包跟在自己身后。  
“我说，暂且放我过去，X23。”皮特罗不忘转身解释，“抱歉，她不爱说话。这里的孩子身世大多可怜，而她是最特别的那个，顺便一提她最近就快登上人物介绍头版……”  
“你说了她叫X23，”大卫了然地点点头，“我知道那个剧本，电影里有上映。呃，不过现实派故事放在电影院里就是扯淡，你明白那种感觉吗？和你的女朋友去看超级英雄系列里最酷的那一个，但是却满是凝重的话题，让人完全没有谈情说爱的心情，这影响到做爱时候……”  
“够——了。”女孩站起身，充满敌意地紧盯着两个高大的男人，她朝快银抬了抬脸，“你可以过去，他不行。”  
大卫忍不住从腹腔中吐出气笑声：“为什么？”  
“危险。”野兽的本能提醒她。即便是表面稳定的和平年代，但就在几个月前地球上还满是人间惨剧，大卫·豪勒十分理解这份警惕，要是她知道自己曾有过“杀了查尔斯·泽维尔”的发言或许已经伸出爪牙扑了过来，但看上去皮特罗并无意暴露自己的计划。  
他冲到劳拉身后，安慰性地双手放在女孩肩膀上揉捏：“放轻松，劳拉，我们只是进去谈谈。他需要教授的帮助，况且就在刚才我们成为了不错的朋友。”皮特罗弯下腰，悄声凑在她耳边，“你想获得下个月漫画头奖的游乐园家庭票，对不对？我会想办法的，现在，只要你愿意帮我和大卫打开门……”  
“不。”劳拉义正言辞地推开皮特罗，依旧挡在大卫的身前，“我说了，他‘很’危险。”  
“劳拉。”快银抿起嘴唇，“这没什么好担心的，艾瑞克·兰谢尔也在房间里，不是吗？”  
“但是老爹还没回来。”她固执地抬起头，看着居高临下的皮特罗，后者正握紧X23的手腕将她半拎起来，这让小野兽不快地蹬脚踢在墙壁上，“教授不安全。”  
还有从指缝伸出的钢爪挠到身后墙上刮出刺耳的声音，它们——嗞——猛然在走廊中回响，让大卫·豪勒猝不及防地感到一阵难以克制的烦躁。而X23与快银的闹剧还未停止，拜托，他现在不需要这个，要论为自己的能力取名他也可以做到，大卫·豪勒早已准备好那个充满着嘲讽性的名字——他将自己称作，什么来着？大卫，大卫，不，是另一个——操，脑中又快要混作一团，都怪那刺耳的噪音，无限的烦躁督促他释放自己，在他一路赶来复仇的路上这种跃跃欲试的躁动已经持续了很久，为此他抛下女友一个人来这里，不该就在这里停下但是他妈的这该死的噪音——  
“他可以进去，但是你要帮我去扔垃圾，”劳拉气愤地从皮特罗怀中挣脱开来，“一整周！”  
“如果你真的讨厌干这活大可早点和金刚狼开诚布公，不过你们不擅长那样交流，那好吧——你真的不想要家庭旅行券？”  
“我不是小孩子，操你的，我十岁就杀人了！”  
“这件事在变种人领域也算不上什么新鲜事，好吧，谢了劳拉。”皮特罗回到走廊中间向大卫友善地伸出手，“你以后会常看到她，她一个人住我们隔壁……老兄，你没问题吧？”  
什么？  
“什么”？别在我脑中说话，大卫，你怎么了？  
什么都没有，我猜，就只需要让我……操，闭嘴，好了……好了，我们走吧，皮特……  
“嘿别自说自话走向那个门，教授在另一个房间。”  
“你在说什么？他就在这里。”大卫·豪勒——此刻适逢失控的临界点，他就快抑制不住能力的爆发勉强地挤进房间。先是客厅，这座建在地下的战斗系统居然还有个铺着地毯的家庭装潢，绕过花哨的沙发和顶灯背后有扇关紧的木门，大卫·豪勒听到一个强大的思维安守的声音。它安静着没有启动，但不意味毫不设防，此刻公然冲进去释放能力或许是最下策，但没有更好的办法，他不能妥协也没有更多时间思考——思考——这几乎把他折磨疯了，所以大群不顾身后皮特罗的劝阻一步步坚定地朝前走去，他绕过沙发，踩过地毯，想象门后便是抛弃自己、使自己饱经折磨的罪魁祸首，没什么比复仇的欲望更能使大群团结一心，他们共同打开那扇门。  
“你是罪人，”他说，“你有罪，不论是什么原因让我当初活了下来，但事实便是你抛弃了自己的亲生骨肉。Shawdow King折磨了我二十多年，而你无所作为，满世界都是你的新闻但那些被夸奖的功绩从没有发生在我和我的朋友身上，所以必须有人打破你伪善的面孔，而我再合适不过——”他深吸口气，冷静，大卫，将抱怨说完再一口气先发制人，将他钉在忏悔的那一刻，让谋杀堂堂正正地在白天发生，这样苦难就能够结束，“这是复仇，查尔斯·泽维尔。”  
出乎他意料的。在看到轮椅的一瞬间他试图控制那个身躯和安静的思维——但当自己真正发动能力的时候无法动弹的却是自己。他在讲述，是的，那是自己的声音，但忽视了自己其他机能是否一样完善，所以现在就是——一度是最强大的变种人此刻处在房间中心，他，他痛恨的父亲，还有让人闻风丧胆的万磁王本人。他看见熟悉的手势，查尔斯先他一步将手指按压在太阳穴，这让自己狂躁的人格全都一瞬间安静下来。那些焦躁的不安分子被一个个猛地嵌进思维的棺材中，现在只剩下他一个——孤独的大卫·豪勒，他被自己脖颈上的情侣项链勒紧举在半空中，下一秒万磁王挥挥手将他不留情地抵在天花板上。  
“我虽然受够了想要毁灭建立新秩序的疯子们，但不意味着见到他们不同的偏执时感觉无趣。”他颇有气势地开口，“重新洗洗你的地毯，查尔斯，让我们下完这盘棋。”  
“停下，艾瑞克，他说的事实。”查尔斯·泽维尔——就是他了。他比采访中看上去更加平静和放松，但威严不减，只手按压在太阳穴，另一只手完成了将军的最后一步棋，“我早上便说‘有贵客到访’，但愿你能理解在这个几乎不存在更重要的人物的年代有关贵客的意义。”  
“所以，这就是你那不省心到处雪藏的儿子？”艾瑞克·兰谢尔扫视了眼被拘束在空中满脸震惊的年轻人。他冷笑了声，让对方结实地摔回地面。  
“你输得过于彻底，查尔斯。”  
“在你发现真相前别过早做出评判，我的朋友。”查尔斯摇头否认，谈论自己充满糟糕的过去的口气仍旧处变不惊，在意程度不超过谈论天气，“现在，将军。”

 

“我时常困惑。”  
他的双脚踩在草地上——不尽然，他不能确定，对方也不自知。一切都是未知缥缈，真实和虚假混合在一起，被常人难以看穿的幻象包裹着，脑中此起彼伏全为嘈杂的啼叫，对方安静地听，但也只能做到这个。他知道对方仅知晓自己一部分的恐慌，更深、陷入近乎疯狂的部分依旧被掩藏完好。  
童年是模糊的。树荫斑驳，带着黑色童话的恐惧，真相被藏在床底从而难以发觉，噩梦持续困扰着自己。更甚的一点是掀开记忆的盲点时费尽千辛万苦打败了自己的敌人——Shadow King，研究员们这样称呼但他自己不喜欢，应该更具体些，比如“可怕的黄胖子”或者“亲爱的莱尼”，当他们占据自己身体的计划失败之后，大卫·豪勒先生这才理解到地狱的意义并非逃脱的出口遥不可及，而是从起初便直奔无解，即为Shadow King的死亡却暴露出他的真正能力——大群的能力，当他正视自己的时候，好吧，说出口有些荒唐，但多重人格中总会存在一些反社会倾向的思想，而他们每一个都拥有比大卫·豪勒更加过人的变种能力。他把这些掩盖一部分后说给小希听，对方握紧他颤抖的双手——在思维里，现实中他们离得稍远，担忧地看着对方。他的女孩把他搂在怀里，或是和他一起躺在草坪上，也会在做爱的间隙将手掌贴在对方腰边。  
“人总是充满困惑。”他的女孩困倦地喃喃着闭上眼。大卫谨慎地撇开对方的刘海，出于多年的习惯她闪躲开些，后又主动贴近靠在他手边。  
“我是说，”他艰难地吞咽一声，“这依旧没有转变。结果只是莱尼和国王消失了，但更多——更多的声音出现了。我不能保证但是虽然现在是我和你在一起，但是，小希，我是说，操——”他深吸口气但仍旧无法驱赶脑中那些看戏的窃笑声，“‘他们’都在看着，随时随地准备好冲出去。”  
“谁？”她困惑地盯着他。  
“成千上万个我，”大卫·豪勒说，“还有他们的愤怒。”  
思维回溯停在了这里，泽维尔将艾瑞克·兰谢尔的手掌拢紧以便让对方更容易地一同观赏：“看到了吗？问题一定出在这里。他认为变种能力是可耻的，因为能够控制能力却无法控制自己的暴力情绪，所以他封闭了自己然后怪罪我。多么美妙，我该怎么帮助他？”  
“想想你十二岁的时候怎么拯救自己，如果想不起来就找别的心灵感应者帮忙，又或者，”兰谢尔冷笑了声，“把他冻起来，永远。”  
“我们不能这么做，他是……”教授转过轮椅挡在昏迷的闯入者身前，“他是我们的同胞，是强大的欧米茄级变种人，也是饱受痛苦的——”  
“他是你的儿子，而他想要杀了你。”万磁王直截了当地说出口，他双手抱臂不悦地皱起眉，这份愤怒情有可原，因为意外发生在他们下棋的时候，而这段时间连外星生物入侵也不能打断：它们可以早一些预约或者等棋局结束后再组织进攻，但万磁王十分厌恶自己的计划被人打破——被不知名的生物或是讨厌的人类——其实是查尔斯·泽维尔真正的孩子也不行，“你要怎么办，老好人？”  
查尔斯·泽维尔怀念地看了一眼身后。他的脑中闪过那些和过去陪伴的画面，他和大卫·豪勒的母亲相处过的时间，但那与一整个波折的人生相比仍旧显得短暂，泽维尔深吸口气。  
“我想他会继续恨我。”查尔斯说。  
“这倒勾起让人结交的冲动。”兰谢尔嘲笑道。  
“但我别无他法。”他将手指抵上太阳穴，门外传来X战警走动的脚步声，接收到信号的心腹推开门，“大群”是特别的，或许从更久以前起他便察觉，而结局令人遗憾：他看着那个身影短暂地被带离，心中涌起的感受——他同情每一个人——但当那关乎最亲近的骨肉的时候，查尔斯·泽维尔无奈地承认，只与常人拥有些许不同。

原味。番茄。原味。咖喱鸡。洋葱圈。牛排。牛排，说真的？就是牛排，牛排牛排牛排牛排——  
“……操。”他竭尽酸痛的双手所能地捂住耳朵，但那无济于事，因为声音不从耳边传来，豪勒悲哀地撑起身，不意外地看见沉默着僵持在沙发上的两个年轻变种人，他们势不两立地对坐着在眼前摆满一整圈的膨化食品，女孩粗鲁地撕开了薯片包装，行为激起男人的狠瞪，快银故作凶狠地伸手抢夺——麻烦——大群头疼地按压着自己的太阳穴，只手伸直将上臂举过头顶——一同抬升的还有那包被抢夺的薯片，在空中发出清脆的嘭响，接着重新落回女孩的手中。劳拉沉默地盯着被打开的薯片包装三秒钟，率先一把将手混入食物里。  
“我都说了，先拆原味的，该死。”皮特罗气愤地挠了挠后脑，“总而言之，先对他道谢，劳拉。”  
女孩木然地转过脸看向沙发背后躺在地毯上的来访者：“谢……”她想到道谢并不够酷，诚恳的话语便停在一半。快银怪罪地看着她固执地扭回身，转到她身后将下巴扳向大卫的方向。  
“谢——谢。”他拉长了语调率先示范。  
“你都说过了。”劳拉不满地撇撇嘴拍开他的手，揣进自己的薯片卧在了沙发里。  
女孩的脑中满是简单的词语，从“烦人”到“危险”混杂着闪过，大卫·豪勒轻松地接收了对方的思维，那片空间要比成年人的思想安静轻松许多，他扶着自己的后腰撑起身，故作无事地环视了一眼家庭客厅。  
“我以为自己已经被藏在地下室的核磁共振仪器中了，这里他妈的是哪？”他警惕地看向房屋中唯二的变种人，电视中吵吵嚷嚷，四周安静无声，对方同样防备地紧盯自己。  
他听见皮特罗清清嗓子：“这里，好吧，产权证上写着查尔斯·泽维尔，但是教授的房子总是捐助给有需要的变种人，所以实际上是金刚狼的住所。但他平常不在这，所以也被叫做‘观赏X23小狼的劳拉之家’，但如果你想问的是教授真正的住所，我想他可能会在隔壁兰谢尔家下棋……你还要找他一次吗？”  
“永远不嫌多，他们刚才几乎谋杀了我。”  
“我代表他们道歉，尽管你知道我并不能代表。教授把任务教给了我所以，大卫，叫你大卫？如果我们能完好地解开这些误解再好不过。”他伸出手示意大卫·豪勒放下戒备，“劳拉想看动画片，但你知道体育从来不会因为播放动画而暂停。”  
“X战警。”劳拉坚持道。  
“NBA。”皮特罗毫不退让地抱紧双臂，站起身居高临下地用威严制约住对方。  
“X战警！”女孩愤怒地大声叫嚷。她翻身跳了起来，勒住皮特罗的脖颈将男人向沙发中压下去——豪勒闭上眼，不意外地听到一声沉重的闷响，他赶在那个自称英雄的年轻X战警哀嚎前拍拍女孩的后背将她向后拉起身，身下是皮特罗·马克西莫夫痛苦地捂住自己后脑的惨状。  
X23挣扎着试图摆脱大卫的控制，但大卫正在她身后三十公分外的位置，凭空伸出手掌控制住女孩挣扎的身体，不忘提醒女孩当心挣扎，他对物体控制仍旧不太熟练，毕竟过去的人生大多都只是位移和破坏。  
直到劳拉突然伸出钢爪，几乎就要猝不及防地刺穿大卫的长袖衫：他倒吸口冷气勉强地后退，而野兽猛扑了上去，她耀武扬威地举起自己的钢爪对被隔空控制的不适表示痛恨，皮特罗赶忙从身后抱紧她，对上豪勒震惊的神情吐出舌头。  
“危险，”他喘着气开玩笑地说，“她平常不这么烦躁。实际上飞机晚点了，这间屋子的主人本来和她约好去家庭餐馆共进晚餐。”  
“查尔斯·泽维尔？”豪勒不解地挑起眉毛。  
“是金刚狼。也叫罗根，会‘wow’地叫出来的那个。”皮特罗将X23横抱起来，对方强硬地挣扎着，但已经熟练的经历让快银轻松地回避了对方挥舞的爪牙，“今天最好不要打扰教授他们，你知道上了年纪的老骨头就和孩子那样固执、不可理喻、缺少理性……嘿，既然你是教授的孩子那说不定能够把我从他的思想监视里藏起来？”他突发奇想兴奋地凑到大卫·豪勒眼前，“你知道，就是创造一个思维空间让他找不到我们之类的……我知道别的心灵感应者绝对没办法看穿教授的大脑。”  
“那不是很难，他只能心灵感应。”大卫揣度着措辞后退两步，“就，你知道，如果只有他一个人的话只要我能够控制他身边什么物体——”  
“老天，”皮特罗·马克西莫夫睁大了眼睛，由衷感慨着闪到他身后拍了拍肩膀，“你真的很酷。”  
所以这就是了。当罗根骂着生活肮脏又可耻，现实是他只能认命地从摩托上走下来手上——拎着粉色的包装袋——他强调了三次不要粉色，但给女孩们准备的颜色总是粉红色，为什么人类不能进化出一些别的创意？比如他早就认为漫画里金刚狼的黄蓝色战斗服蠢得可笑，然后泽维尔说“好的，罗根”，他让汉克把战斗服改成了蓝黑色——如果查尔斯·泽维尔真正懂得了他的意思——操，为什么X战警一定要穿统一款式的战斗服？那让他感觉自己的品味始终和斯考特他们不相上下，这听上去太悲哀了。  
他做好了所有准备，进门第一件事就是让劳拉“闭嘴，接着，我们两分钟后出门”。他不知道查尔斯的变种人学院给劳拉布置了什么刁难家长的作业，但琴·葛雷打电话给他说孩子这个周末有亲子体验的活动必须参与。他在外漂泊了快有两个月为什么X战警还是能如此轻易地找到他的手机号码，或是心灵感应的变种人都这样胡作非为？不论如何当他打开家门的时候已经处在疲乏到极点的状态，决定今晚只和劳拉相处，明天再去拜访查尔斯——和五个月前开始就阴魂不散的该死的万磁王。最好他们不要见面，如果他不能说服让变种人中最恶劣的恐怖分子滚出X战警变种人社区那就用拳头较量，他那聒噪但逞能的儿子要来得更为友善，这成为了“金刚狼和X教授（万磁王）成为邻居”的唯一理由。  
“我们走，兔崽子。”他推开门，“劳拉？”  
“她在这儿，她很好。”皮特罗的回应从客厅传到走廊，罗根放松地脱下泥泞的厚靴走到客厅。  
“这样很好，如果你有兴趣可以……一起……”他看着发生在自己家中狼狈扭作一团的惨烈情景，霎时间难以反应，但总有一种回答足以表达一切情感。他在一瞬间就发现了那有着一双蓝色眼睛的年轻人充满怎样的熟悉感，而尽管难以相信但如果事实同他预料那般的话——那也并非不可理解。但罗根还是遵从内心，他真切地感慨，用最朴实的语言：“……操。”  
实在是热闹的灾难一场。

他从很早起就明白物理性的破坏并不比精神冲击更有效，作为一个两种能力相辅相成的超级变种人即使无法完全胜利也至少能够做到迎刃化解。罗根始终是个狠辣的角色，作为反派英雄里最不愿面对的角色，此刻他站在自己眼前抱紧双臂低下头，用威严的神情和满身肌肉无声强压住他。  
“大卫。”他再确认了一次，挑起眉毛，“大卫·豪勒？”  
“再仔细想想，罗根，比你更早认识教授的X战警已经很少了，或是没有活到和平年代的那些，”皮特罗关切地鼓励着男人，从劳拉不满的神情中明目张胆地顺走了她手中的薯片袋，“没有任何关于‘豪勒女士’的消息？”  
“我猜连隔壁的隔壁的万磁王也不知道这件事，不然为什么会气得把这小子直接扔到这里来？”他目测了下窗外，“这里离地下基地至少隔了一整个花园。”  
豪勒这时想起自己身体机械上的钝痛。即使他是个实力强劲的欧米茄级变种人，失控的时候甚至会伤害最亲密的朋友所以才四处逃散，最终将郁郁不乐转化为愤怒向创造自己的始作俑者报仇——一切都合情合理，他拒绝那，呃，和曾经占据自己思维一部分导致浑浑噩噩的价值观受了不少Shawdow King影响有关。但他真切地感到了疼痛，那来得无比突然清晰，当他看到健全强大的金刚狼本人站在自己面前：即使他出生的时候变种人的事迹已经有一些流传了，但谁能像现在的孩子们那样幸福地心安理得享受X战警们的故事呢？所以他难免还陷在一些过时的英雄主义情怀里，这份情怀是在他戒除毒品后渐渐上瘾的，金刚狼恰好是最符合的那一种。他体内的声音叫嚣着来一场扳倒英雄从而造就自我的胜负，理智告诉他最好别这么做：并非输了有多少可耻，而是赢得胜利也不见得带来多么荣耀的奖励，至少查尔斯·泽维尔势必会和他开战。  
但你会想战斗。他的英国口音凑在他耳边讲道：我们的计划需要一步步执行，想想这个男人也是围绕在查尔斯·泽维尔身边最强大的X战警战斗力之一，想要获得复仇最后的成功我们就必须这么做。  
听你的陷入疯狂然后失去理智、等到醒来以后你们已经毁灭了一切，然后告诉我“皆大欢喜”？大卫烦躁地晃晃脑袋。滚开，我不会再听取这个。  
“抱歉打扰你，但你看起来就像得了什么不治之症，”皮特罗·马克西莫夫迟疑着打断他陷入自我辩驳的场景中，“你需要帮忙吗？”但他心中想的是：莫非每一个心灵感应的变种人都曾这样形同精神病患者，又或者羊癫疯，总之看上去绝不正常。  
——闭嘴，这才是变种人，不正常，当然，这才是人类和其他种族产生隔阂招致误会的主要原因，什么叫做正常？他猜测自己正在思想里怒吼但不确保他人是否听见，大卫·豪勒痛苦地抱紧头颅。他受够这个，即使他知道消灭Shadow King之后自己的暴力天赋也不会被提倡，人们至多理解却并不赞同自己的生存。在社会中生存势必跟随约定俗成的习惯，但这对身为大群的个体而言过于苛刻，需要同正常人一样行动，哪怕只做个安分的变种人也显得荒谬，他无法做到这点。  
最终，大卫·豪勒最终会明白这一点：想要让自己活在安全温馨的天堂势必只有自己创造的空间，极端强大的心灵感应者都会走向如此歧途，真正能够立足于社会中的读心者寥寥无几，他的父亲：抛弃自己、躲藏自己、雪藏自己并招摇过市至今，在时隔多年后见到自己的第一反应却是漠不关心。  
无比的失落在他脑海中弥漫，大群们开始说话，总是消极又充满着怨恨，即便如此却还要拘束那些真正的想法对他人谨慎言辞，这不，根本不正常，总该有人被归结于异常的范畴而他恰巧无法逃脱。  
他的痛苦延展到了他人的思想：结果看来就是如此，他听到金刚狼暴躁的狂吼，然后自己被摁倒在地。“带劳拉出去，”罗根对马克西莫夫说道，“我带他去见查尔斯。”  
“不……”  
“不！”  
“不？”  
马克西莫夫抿了抿嘴唇，“教授不能见他。暂时，他说。不仅仅是因为今天是周二，老年人们固定的象棋时间，我猜是因为他也没法面对——所以他提议让我们自己选择。”  
“还能够选择什么？”罗根不敢置信地加大手掌的力度好让反抗的大卫·豪勒依旧在掌握之中，“他看起来下一秒就想拆了我的房子，带劳拉离开，就现在，皮特罗。”  
“那么按照情理应该是你带小狼离开这儿，”男人在下一秒出现在罗根身后，他弯下腰直到掰开了罗根的手掌由自己牵制住大卫才重新回到正常速率的世界，“我会和他暂时相处，这也是教授交给我的任务。”  
罗根无奈地叹息出声：“他还是坚信这里不会发生任何灾难，即使一个显然快要失控的、连他自己都无法对抗的变种人正出现在他的眼前？”  
“这种抱怨可以放在你们慢吞吞的酒吧之夜慢慢畅谈，但现在是年轻人的时间。”快银扶起了挣扎着喘气的大卫，他在远离强大的变种人时显然会安静一些，皮特罗猜测那是一种已经失常的自我防卫，“由我来完成这项任务，所以暂别，罗根，但别忘记去隔壁拜访。”

为什么你擅长这些？  
“什么？”  
就是那些避重就轻，调节之类的。  
“如果你有个悲惨的童年……好吧，你有，但如果你还有自己要养活，需求不仅仅是救济金能买到的用品的话就必须学会如何和人交流，顺便一提，我更喜欢直接听到声音。”  
我他妈不想说话，现在绝不。大卫·豪勒仍旧闭着眼。他克制住自己的狂躁盘腿坐在沙发上，皮特罗正精力旺盛地拆开满桌私藏的薯片塞进嘴中。瘫在沙发中的快银古怪地看着身旁的瑜伽姿势，比划着试图妄想自己做出相同姿势的画面，那和自己的艺术审美不在同一趋势，大卫忽略了这一点分歧放弃与他辩论。  
快船最终胜利了，皮特罗满足地调低了音量将手中的可乐罐分给大卫一听，男人严正摇头，用念力将烧开的热水倒进水杯从厨房中挪到客厅。对于炫耀技巧般的画面快银无所谓地耸耸肩，他的认知里还有比这更酷的，比如因为复仇者联盟拒绝为万磁王的装甲车（是真的！现在就停在他们家的车库中）设置停车位，结果总部周围的三条街道所有车辆都被恶意破坏无一幸免。在他看来大卫·豪勒对待焦躁情绪的处理方式已经竭尽所能地温和，但也仅限于此，查尔斯·泽维尔拒绝和他单独见面，即使是查尔斯也做不到的劝慰，听起来交给他的将是世界级的难题。  
他尝试随意地与对方搭话：“还有什么可以分享的？生活，特别的经历，还有海洛因的滋味，我可没有你那么幸运。”  
大卫·豪勒脑中最先闪过自己的庇护所。一间医院，他想，不自觉地将画面投送到皮特罗的脑海中：白色的，发条医院的标志挂在墙外，里面是秩序井然的患者，还潜藏了不少未被解救的变种人。行尸走肉的画面中一个女孩尤其出众，她微笑着看向这边。  
“喔。”马克西莫夫发出满意的赞叹。  
“小希。”大卫·豪勒自豪地说。他看着皮特罗做出鼓励的点头，拍了拍他的肩膀，举起水杯和对方的铝罐发出清脆的撞击。  
“真羡慕你，我的朋友，要知道X战警编剧分配人物们的感情时总是出人意料，还有更多角色排队等待着牵线，在这之前……你不会想被画成同性恋角色，但总没办法避免自己出现在粉丝们的创作中，没错，好在那些也是消遣的一部分。”  
“那真是件危机。祝你解脱，皮特罗。”大卫·豪勒迟疑了下，低缓地接上后半句，“……我的朋友。”  
很高兴看到你就这样交到了朋友，大卫，但别轻易和皮特罗做朋友，你的私房钱会变成他请女孩们去商场时的一张张电影票。  
声音——他立即反应到是谁在脑中共鸣，听上去他正在慢慢靠近。  
开门，皮特罗，查尔斯觉得你们不该靠薯片度过今晚。  
“你听到了吗，大卫，这是万磁王的声音。”皮特罗意外地惊喜确认道，“你能不能做到这个？把我的想法传达给他们，告诉他们我们已经吃过薯片了或者让他们早点从漫画主创角色里退役，由我来登上头条。”  
“两点恐怕都不行，皮特罗，过来开门。”——查尔斯·泽维尔特有的和善命令出现在马克西莫夫的脑中。他猜测教授仍感到拘谨，为了今晚必将提到的沉重话题。不论如何他更倾向让大卫·豪勒留在这里。再聪明地深思一下皮特罗就会察觉，这几乎已经是唯一的答案：危险的大群出现在这里的行为本身就意味着一种新的关系成立，它使X教授无法抉择，当邪恶存在却无法被消灭，真正的、纯粹暴力的邪恶，没有别的捷径可以寻求，唯有在日常中消磨，大卫·豪勒先生如果听到这早已存在于计算中或许会更加大发雷霆，最好不要让人察觉。  
“你做好准备了吗？”艾瑞克·兰谢尔看着身旁神情凝重的教授，为他将轮椅朝前推进一步，“还有我们看到了金刚狼的机车——过于浪费机油所以已经毁掉了它。告诉他，皮特罗。”他对着大门自顾说，一边将手放在轮椅扶手上充作安慰。  
“我不知道，或许我做好了道歉的准备，如果他不原谅我的话？”查尔斯困惑地抬起头。  
“那么他就势必挨揍。”艾瑞克说得理所当然，“如果他不老实待着就让漫画杂志社的编剧把他改成反派角色，悲剧一次次发生，就让他来化解我们的矛盾。”  
“我希望那最好别成为你毁灭世界的借口然后让一切发生，我做好准备了，”远不止第一顿晚餐这么简单，查尔斯心想：他尚待处理的父子关系虽是同艾瑞克和罗根比起来更复杂、更刻薄的一种，但一同在餐桌共进晚餐的机会一定会出现。当他在游船上远渡到这片未曾开发的变种人领地时就做好了准备，他在万磁王还在世界各地忙着添乱时就做好了邻居规划，接着艾瑞克·兰谢尔同他所料地屈服了。计谋有时不会发生第二次，但鉴于这是个和平年代——和平年代拥有化解冲突最关键的消磨锐气的能力，他迫不及待地等在门前，大卫·豪勒会在家中打开门等待他们。  
“我们带了酒来。”他和艾瑞克一人举起一瓶，“该欢迎我们了，孩子们。”

 

==FIN==


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***匿名Guest  
> 感谢参本

《No Man ‘s Land》

Erik×Charles  
* Erik第一人称老年组架空，很平淡又很乱的短篇，极度OOC

 

我在一个周末第一百次正式提出更换房间的申请，又第一百零一次地得到了同样的拒绝答复。  
“我仅代表个人对无法满足您的要求感到十分抱歉，只是就像曾经跟您说过的那样，学校的  
房间现在十分紧张，建造新校舍的款项目前还没有着落，所以只好请您再稍候些时日，我们一定会尽快解决这个问题。”  
坐在桌台后面那个有着摩艾石像一般的脸的小年轻看上去有点紧张——虽然从最开始见到他的时候就基本保持着这副模样，两只手仿佛不知道该放到哪里似的搭在桌沿，金丝眼镜不明原因地一次又一次从他那高挺的鼻子上往下滑，好像上面涂满了劣质的橄榄油，蹭的鼻梁隐约有些发亮。  
但如果没记错的话，这番话至少说了有七十遍。  
“我希望这个‘尽快’能有个确切的时间，而不是你们用来打发老年人的拖延借口。”  
“抱歉，底层工作人员无法提供相关信息。”  
这句话说了六十遍。  
“我要求见你的上级。”  
“管理者出国参加会议还未回程，不过我可以为您转达意见。”  
五十遍。  
“什么会，世界关爱空巢老人友好联谊会吗？”  
“……是运动会，在一个被拆过一次又被修得差不多了的椭圆形体育馆里，比赛钢筋折叠创意造型。”  
四十遍，这个鬼比赛怕是要把全世界的钢筋都拆下来拧一圈才能满足那帮家伙的另类兴趣，而且令人惊奇的是摩艾像的每个字每处语气都跟上次上上次上上上次一模一样，搞得我一度以为自己在跟一台人形录音机对答。  
他到底怎么做到的？  
“总之……拉、兰谢尔先生，”他谨慎地寻找着措辞，胸口那张印着汉克麦考伊的白底卡片也跟着小幅度地晃来晃去，似乎怕我随时会扑过去咬他一口，“您的要求我一定帮您转达，每一位住在这里的同伴的需求我们都会认真倾听并尽可能地满足，所以，所以也请您能理解……”  
“噢，介于你重复了那么多次连个标点符号都不带变更的标准应答，我确信自己现在已经十分理解了，”我说，“不过还是要给你一个微不足道的建议，那就是在跟别人说话之前，最好先记清楚对方的名字。”

柜台后面的那家伙一下子涨红了脸，像个卡带的收音机一样结结巴巴地道歉，但我没时间去思考他那仿佛装的都是肌肉的脑壳里面炖煮着什么想法，就像我始终不明白他们为什么要把这幢实质上是养老院兼托儿所的建筑称为学校一样，以及在这里真正能算是上了年纪的，加上我一共两个人。  
“早上好，艾瑞克。”  
——哦我的天，真是想谁来谁。  
“别告诉我你是恰好路过，查尔斯，”我一边转身一边诅咒他怎么连个动静都没有，抬眼就看见那辆相当标新立异的轮椅无声无息地带着他滑过来，像个从科幻电影中走出来的什么重要角色，“你得知道巧合太多就失去了巧合本身的美，所以这次又打算说些什么？”  
“别在意，只是刚刚从屋里出来，准备去外面散散步。”  
他看上去很精神，领口整理的一丝不苟的深色衬衣和V领针织衫衬得他仿佛刚从什么领奖台上飒爽而归，腿上搭着一方灰色的羊绒薄毯，平时总是跟在他身边的那个叫瑞雯的护士此刻倒是不在，除了我跟他之外，走廊里再没有第三个人。  
“散步？以您的状况，我想应该称为兜风更适合一点。”  
“从结果来说没什么太大区别，仅仅是精神上的放松而已，”他丝毫不在乎我言语中称得上露骨的冒犯，笑的眼尾都弯起来，“静止的水洼迟早会干涸，心灵同样需要活动，这样才会让人时时刻刻保持敏锐，不至于迟钝到无法感受四周的变化。”  
“……”  
这大概就是我不想跟他说话以及同住一屋的理由，括弧，之一。  
我懒得跟他浪费口水，只好礼节性地微笑两秒，点头示意之后绕过去就想闪人。  
紧接着他的声音从后面追了过来。  
“艾瑞克，去散步吗？”

 

总之情况就是这么个情况，等我回过神来的时候脚下已经从光滑的大理石地砖变成了粗糙的红砖路面，查尔斯就在左手边，我们并排站在院子里的小路上，然后伴着微妙的默契同时迈步向前。  
哦不对，抬脚的只有我。  
讲个题外话，其实我老早就觉得他那轮椅的两个轮子很像风格独特的下水道井盖，不知道他知道后会作何感想，反正我不会告诉他。  
但是说实在的，留在这里的都是些什么样的人先抛开不谈，至少这个地方的景色相当可圈可点，不管看多久都莫名其妙地不会厌烦。  
也许选址的人审美非同寻常也说不定。  
“听说你又去跟汉克要求换房间，请不要总是为难他，你知道他的性格总是无法正面反驳或拒绝别人。”  
“噢，仅仅是觉得他那张脸上无可奈何的表情很有趣罢了——当然没什么特别的意思，就只是这样而已。”  
他不置可否，却也没再说什么，只是放慢了轮椅前进的速度。我不得不也缓下步速配合，顺便扫了眼他锃光瓦亮的脑瓜，第一百零二次地思考或许他的头发就是因为受不了这种慢吞吞的节奏才争先恐后地逃离老家去寻找新的乌托邦也说不定。  
“学校这么大，真的就找不到一个让糟老头子独居一处的角角落落？”  
“听上去你似乎对与我同住一室意见很大，我的朋友。”  
“没有，只是——你该知道，人上了年纪就喜欢让自己呆在安静的地方，所以我想也许你我之间需要一些隔断，一堵砌得坚固又完美的墙会是个不错的选择，对不对？。”  
我在他转头看过来的时候摆出了一个自认为足够和善的笑容，然后他回了我一个同样的笑，显然心领神会，听的清清楚楚明明白白。  
不得不说，他这一点我的确非常欣赏。  
听人说话很简单，而真正听得懂人话并乐意用人话沟通的则少之又少，所以查尔斯这人某种意义上还不错……好吧，是非常不错。  
“那么，我会好好考虑，”我听到他的声音响了起来，“毕竟我们认识了那么多年，你的意见我一定会重视的。”  
他的脸上又浮现出那种温和而从容的笑，然而下一秒就变成了大事不妙的无辜脸，我顺着他的目光看过去，就看到那个叫瑞雯的护士正鼓着脸站在不远处，表情不善地瞪着这边，看样子似乎气得不轻。  
“嗯……其实我只是出来之前忘记跟她说一声而已。”  
难得见查尔斯出现这种可以称得上窘迫的表情，我有点想嘲笑他，不过瑞雯随即把愤怒的目光移到了我身上，这就很不妙了。  
毕竟谁都不会想招惹一个发起火来能一巴掌拍碎碗碟的女人，对吧。

瑞雯会发火情有可原，毕竟查尔斯的身体在近些年来始终在走下坡路，有时甚至会在屋里躺上一天。每到那个时候他都会显得格外沉默，像块经历过无数年日晒风吹后逐渐风化的岩石，一不注意就会散碎成海滩上的细沙。我极其不喜欢这种仿佛告别会一样的气氛，所以总是跑出去在某个无人的角落里呆上一整天，直到他或者瑞雯来叫我回去为止。  
所以这也是我不愿意跟他呆在同一个房间里的原因，另一个之一。  
但他确实答应会在房间问题上做出改变，我也信了，然而在某天外出回到房间里之后，发现我跟他的床铺之间多了个巨大的落地挂帘。  
“……马其顿防线？”  
“是柏林墙，如果你愿意这么称呼的话。”  
我看看落地帘又看看他，十分想往那张和善的脸上挥过去一拳。  
“你可能没听清楚当时我说了什么，我的朋友，我说的是‘坚固而完美的墙’，而不是这种风一吹就会跟湖水一样皱成一片的大型织物。”  
而且还是明黄色的，两个糟老头子的房间为什么要挂这么鲜艳的颜色。  
“这要看你的理解了，艾瑞克，”他仍旧在微笑，语气平和而肯定，“说它坚固，是因为它能完美地将我们分隔在两块区域之中，互不干涉；而说它完美，是因为在需要的时候它可以安静地退到一边，像这样。”  
轮椅随着他的声音动了起来，不厚不薄的帘子跟着他的动作沿着天花板上的滑轮槽被顺利地推到墙边，然后他稍稍有些自得地摊开手，耸了耸肩。  
“你看。”  
“………”  
真的一点都不想看。  
我突然觉得自己似乎犯了个错误，那就是试图让查尔斯理解我的想法，并回应般地给出支持。然而事实上类似的举动从我们认识开始就在不停重复，我和他总是主张相对各执一词，相处起来过程崎岖坎坷磕磕碰碰，谁都说服不了谁。  
就像现在，在这个正常又不甚正常的地方，查尔斯·泽维尔是理智的代表，睿智的化身，他善于倾听引导交流，所有人都会抱着敬重的心服服帖帖地喊他一句教授，而艾瑞克·兰谢尔是个脾气怪异又倔强的孤僻老头子，爱好只有给人找麻烦，以及在经过的时候招来一片或好奇或恶意的指指点点。  
我们就好像磁石的两端，斗争性虽然强，却又结合的比任何人都要紧密。  
年少轻狂时的丰功伟绩并不是什么能在上了年纪后拿出来回顾的好谈资，反正他绝对不会主动提及，我也不愿意把自己做过的缺德事拽出来晒太阳。不过偶尔——只在偶尔的偶尔——查尔斯会稍微回忆一下过去，而在这个时候，他的身边往往除了我不会有别人。  
“如果那时候我冲过去打你一拳的话，事情是不是会好得多。”  
“假设不成立，你明明说过自己反对暴力。”  
诸如此类。  
我一直没好意思告诉他，其实我时常会想起当初一起东奔西走以及后来分道扬镳的日子，他出事的时候我曾打算抛开手边的麻烦去偷偷看看他，但终究是没能成行。  
所以这也许就是当他主动过来联系并发出到这个坟墓一般的地方的邀请的时候，我没怎么犹豫就答应下来的原因。

“人类都是孤独的个体，艾瑞克，你也是，我也是。”  
“你可别告诉我就是因为这种莫名其妙的理由才把我拉过来听你唠叨。”  
“当然不是，”他的声音隔着帘子传过来，仿佛突然在静谧的空气中奏响了看不见的竖琴，“只是突然很想念你这个老朋友。”  
“……”  
不知怎么的，我一时之间竟想不出该说些什么去接他的话，只是瞪着帘子固定在天花板上的滑轨，脑袋里翻来覆去都是这几个字。  
行吧，老朋友。  
在经过了那么多之后，倒是没想到在他心里我们仍旧是这样简单而深刻的定位与关系。  
“生活中还有很多美好的事物，而你以前总是满怀愤怒，错过的不会再重来，不过从现在开始再去体会也还来得及，所以你得把握机会。”  
“多谢关心，不过……你为何要在我们都准备去跟梦神战斗的时候突然说起这些，不太像你平时的风格。”  
“不，我只是想让你明白，活着其实并没有那么痛苦。”  
“……”  
“但是艾瑞克，我只是想对你说……”  
我屏气凝神等着听他的后半句会说些什么，然而等的快昏睡过去都没再听见接下来的话。  
“查尔斯？”  
话说一半就溜号是件非常不礼貌的事，他向来都很注意这点，不知道今天是怎么回事。我偷偷把帘子扒开一条细缝看过去，在一片昏暗中辨认出他正闭着眼睛仰面躺在床上，双手压着被子交叠在身前，仿佛已经睡着了。  
“查尔斯？”  
还是没有任何反应，我只好忿忿地放开帘子躺回去，并希望他明天能给出一个让人满意的解释。

但当我在瑞雯的惊叫和哭泣中醒来，并拉开帘子看向另一边的时候，竟一时之间没能反应过来到底发生了什么。  
瑞雯的表情已然濒临崩溃，悲痛的神色在她脸上翻涌肆虐，眼泪大颗大颗地涌出眼眶顺着脸颊滑落下去，而昨天晚上还在跟我唠叨的那位先生此刻就静静地躺在那里，脸色灰白，但表情却是从未见过的平静与安详。

 

我终于如愿以偿地住上了单人间。  
屋子没有换，仅仅是两张床变成了一张，双人份的家具摆设剩下了一半，就连装在天花板上的帘子都被拆了下来，只留下几个丑陋的孔洞，证明那里曾经有过什么。  
但这并不是我所要求的，葬礼之后一个轮廓硬朗鬓角浓密的男子叼着根没点燃的雪茄找上门，声称自己是这所学校的管理者，刚刚从钢筋折叠创意造型大赛中回来，听说了我的要求就不辞旅途劳累地——他特别强调了这点——赶到这里，说有几句话想要代为传达。  
我仔细地打量着他，仿佛在看一根被铁皮包覆的木头，而他毫不退缩，只是单手插兜姿态松散地站在原地，默然无语地跟我对视。  
最后还是我先开口，不然谁知道这个第一眼就觉得气氛不对头的家伙能待到什么时候。  
“你回来晚了，混球。”  
“对，回来晚了。”  
他点点头，从口袋里摸出火机点燃了那根雪茄，再开口时周围都缭绕着浓重的烟雾，像蒸汽排放口打开了顶端的盖子，几乎要把他的脸都遮在后面。  
“查尔斯……教授曾经和我说过你的事，”他说，抬手把雪茄夹在两根手指之间，皱着眉眯起眼长长地吐出一口烟，“我也只是受他所托，所以这里和这里和那里……以后就都是你的了。”  
“等等，什么和什么？”  
“全部，你想得到和想不到的。”  
他抬起手在四周虚虚地比划了一下，说的话仿佛在打某种没有答案的哑谜，然后丢下一句要去参加下水道拆迁竞技大赛就头也不回地转身离开，再也没有出现。  
然而这些与我何干，我只是想在安静的房间里一个人睡个好觉而已。  
只剩下一份家具的房间显得有些空荡，不过倒是足够寂静，非常符合以前只存在于假设中的理想状况。我满心期待地收拾好自己，甚至特地换了身新的睡衣，躺在床上闭好眼等待着睡眠的降临，可是那些想象里会出现的令人安心的倦意却像约好了似的同时缺席，某种难以言喻的疼痛像是一把勾在神经上的尖锐钩爪，直到彻底安静的时候才一点一点地浮现出来。  
所以我想，也许我终究还是失去了些什么。  
“……查尔斯？”  
我听到自己的声音在耳边响起，于是睁开眼睛，借着窗外渗进屋内的微光盯着一片昏暗的天花板上的那几个孔洞。

但是无人应答。  
【END】


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***匿名Guest  
> 感谢参本

Not gay, once

 

查尔斯·弗朗西斯·泽维尔气宇轩昂地坐在椅子上面露微笑，艾瑞克·兰谢尔打开门之后第一眼看见他，又低头看了看他一身笔挺的西装。这是有什么事会发生的预兆，上一次查尔斯就是穿着这身坐在他家门口对他说自己破产了。老天，这让艾瑞克难受，他不想知道接下来有什么等着他，可现在又没有合适的借口可以逃离这个地方。艾瑞克靠着门框，他知道查尔斯那个笑容在示意他进去。  
“你尿急的话可以先去解决了再回来，我可以等。”查尔斯摊开双手，在椅子上耸了耸肩。  
“我得提醒你我的朋友。”艾瑞克说着捏了捏自己的鼻梁，迫使自己能够尽量不去看查尔斯。“你这身西装难看得像隔壁餐厅的奶酪，我每次经过看见都会干呕，甚至想吐。”  
“这是我破产之后唯一一套西装我的朋友——我是说，好吧，你吐了吗？”  
“没有。”艾瑞克摇着脑袋。  
“但是我吐了，因为味道真的有够难吃的。”  
“所以你怀孕了吗？”这让艾瑞克非常吃惊，他换了个姿势靠着门框，瞪大了眼睛看着查尔斯。  
“噢真好笑，当然是没有的啊。”  
如果没有怀孕大概就不是什么大事，艾瑞克进去之前想，难道哪个姑娘怀孕了吗，但查尔斯绝对不会穿成这样跟自己宣布这件事，他只有在得意的事情上才会翻出这套西装。查尔斯总喜欢那个神秘兮兮的神情，也喜欢用那个神情说一点儿傻话，艾瑞克第一只脚迈进房间的时候恍然大悟，他收回脚说：  
“我们分别被解雇之后你找到星巴克的兼职了吗？”  
“星巴克还找不到有了我或者你之后还能保持营业额的办法，所以也没有，你为什么不进来之后再坐下来呢，这里可是你的家。”  
“好吧，你还知道这件事让我很高兴。”  
艾瑞克·兰谢尔学着查尔斯一样，摊手之后再耸耸肩，迈着步子走进自己的屋子，他还记得之前查尔斯曾经坐在同样的位置上评价这个屋子的糟糕程度如同第一次见到艾瑞克的裸体。当他破产之后，在这里白吃白喝整整一周的时候艾瑞克问他，你对这个房子有什么太大的感想吗，查尔斯还是坐在那儿，吃着艾瑞克从麦当劳带回来的汉堡说难道你在问我对你的裸体的感想吗，他吃了一嘴花生酱，花了半分钟咽下那一口之后接着说，看久了我没什么意见，偶尔觉得还不错。语气绝对格外理所当然，就像现在连肯德基都不要他，但他依旧穿的像个商界精英并且没有任何害臊的意思。  
艾瑞克坐下来之后突然意识到，这个房子其实也并不是自己的，老天，如果可以当然想要忘记这件事。之前终于找到一份负责给别人做文件录入的小差事的查尔斯·弗朗西斯·泽维尔也算是能够分担房租了，噢，这里的过去时让艾瑞克用得很难受，因为查尔斯前两天被开除了，这代表着见鬼他现在又不能负担房租了。  
“查尔斯你不觉得你应该多分些房租吗。”艾瑞克说，“你的房间比我的大整整两倍，我们却永远一半一半。”  
“拜托，那是因为我睡在客厅好吗，房顶的洞还没有补好，下雨的时候全糊我嘴上，我经常在梦中醒来以为自己在给什么多汁的玩意儿口交。”  
“那更应该多给一些了。”艾瑞克看上去极其诚恳，“你不觉得很赚么。”  
“那玩意儿比你还糟糕，艾瑞克。”  
艾瑞克·兰谢尔只得说：“好吧，既然你这么认为，那你就说说你有什么事情，是亚瑟王复活吗，值得你穿成这样。”  
“比复活更糟糕的事多得是，比如说世界上有一部分人认为亚瑟王是个女人。”  
“所以你是今天得知了这件事才穿成这样？”  
“当然不，艾瑞克，屏住呼吸，我要宣布这件大事了。”  
“我没想到你居然要宣布的是比亚瑟王是个女人还要糟糕的事。”  
查尔斯定了定神又一次露出了神秘的微笑，随后清了清嗓子说：  
“我给我们开了间五金店——”  
他一边说着一边抬起双手，示意艾瑞克表达出一定的欢呼的气氛。  
“为此抵押了你的汽车，我是说那个破铜烂铁。”  
并讲究从英国学成归来、知书达理的先抑后扬。

艾瑞克则张着嘴半晌没能说出一句该死的话来。  
“查尔斯，这比你是个女人还要糟糕。”  
“有嘛？”  
“因为你是女人我们也没钱再养几个孩子。”  
“生命怎么能用金钱来衡量？”  
“我们现在连自己都养不了了。”  
查尔斯看着艾瑞克的眼睛，饱含深情，或许是为了造就深情的场面，看之前滴了眼药水，当着艾瑞克的面。  
“可我们就不能从五金店开始奋斗吗？别闹了艾瑞克，我们都没有工作甚至明天就要收房租了，如果我们有个五金店，至少还能让房东觉得我们还得上那个钱。”  
“是的五十五岁没有男朋友或者说没有固定男朋友并且喜欢你这个型——”如同刚刚想起什么似的艾瑞克从椅子上站起来，走到他们的厨房，能够称得上厨房的话，那就是厨房的地方，翻出一个小盒子，把里面的东西全倒在地上，纸片、收据，亦或者什么偶像宣传海报，最后从地上翻出一张名片。  
“查尔斯，我还留着泰国佬的名片，你觉得做人妖跳舞有机会吗？”  
“那或许明天我就能再去星巴克面试了！”他终于从语速中显示出些许紧张，转而仿佛看见了妥协的可能。  
艾瑞克只得把那些垃圾重新收回他的小盒子里，顺便用盒子底板拍死柜子里的虫子，查尔斯在椅子上回过头来说那不如我今晚给你看我的裸体，证明我们明天可以去五金店上班。你长得很像万磁王，我们不能浪费了这仅存的优势。  
艾瑞克则表示为什么你不转过来呢，我很担心你的颈椎，然后查尔斯便如他所愿站起来之后面对着椅子背坐下，不过叉开腿的时候大家都听见刺啦一声，但查尔斯却像无事发生过，真诚地趴在椅背上看着艾瑞克说：“真的不行吗，五金店，噢即使你不去我们也要不回你的汽车了。”  
艾瑞克只能说：“好吧，好吧，五金店。”他做出这让人屈辱的妥协终究有自己的深意，看起来查尔斯就要脱掉他那开衩的西裤使用让他自豪的“严刑逼供”了。那会很可怕，查尔斯曾语言威胁他，你会惊叫连连、心中涌起难以自持的澎湃与恐惧，却最终转化为隐隐的期待与渴求，最精妙的一处便是在高潮的一刻你会充满罪恶感，因为曾经身处上流像个神话一般完美的查尔斯·弗朗西斯·泽维尔我本人正俯身在你面前……  
后来他还说了些什么花言巧语，那些话是怎么说的？艾瑞克模糊地托住对方后脑向床褥下按。五金店卖扳手，拿着那些去酒吧就是赤裸裸的基佬，查尔斯说过他想要一把。那就是了，他看到身下潮湿的温床喷涌着热气，对方不紧不慢优雅地干咳了两声，心情大好地调侃。  
“我不能让你太过尽兴，对不对？我的嘴还要在下雨天为你的客厅接雨……”  
“它还得和顾客聊天，跟酒吧里的基佬调情，和房东周旋，有必要的时候它还被拿来给人亲，它比你身上任何一处都美妙，”艾瑞克顿了顿，用手挡住对方凑上来的脸，“它从明天起被雇来对我求情。”

FIN


End file.
